ISTARIS
by geme1
Summary: Continuacion de "El Tejon": Tonks y Draco regresan a la tierra media despues de tanto esperar, ellos no consientes del tiempo que paso, esperan encontrarse con las personas que dejaron atras...sin embargo al darse cuenta que todo en verdad cambio, y no solo eso, la oscuridad que la Istari predijo esta empezando a moverse...¿Que papeles desempeñaran estos dos Istaris?
1. PUFF1

Bueno el primer capitulo de esta segunda etapa, se que será un poco mas larga porque es mucho el tramo a seguir…espero que les guste para aquellos que lo esperaban, es corto pues es el inicio…además que mi vida laboral me exige estar mas al pendiente.

Saludos y a seguirle…que el señor de los anillos nos espera…

xxxXXXXXXXXX

PUFF 1- REGRESO

En un denso bosque un hombre y una mujer corrían entre los arboles caidos y ramas podridas, la oscuridad aun atenuaba aun a pesar de haber recorrido gran cantidad de camino…eran perseguidos.

-Por las barbas de Merlin y Durin juntos….de todos los lugares tenia que ser el bosque negro-gruño el hombre al girar levemente y apuntar con una varita que saco de entre sus ropas…lanzando una gran cantidad de hechizos, para aturdir a su enemigo.

-Bueno…antes no fueron arañas-la mujer contesto al seguir el ejemplo de su compañero…tenían rato que aparecieron en lo que reconocieron el bosque negro, pero se sentía tan diferente…mas oscuro y cerrado… pero no habia pasado tanto tiempo…a lo much años desde que partieron…¿no?

-Creo que las arañas era lo mejor…te lo aseguro…wargos y orcos no esperaba ver por estos rumbos del reino del bosque negro- susurro el joven al seguir su camino, se las arreglaron para aturdir y desviar a sus perseguidores…caminando un poco mas lento, los años de la guerra contra Voldemort no pasaron para ellos desapercibidos y los que siguieron tampoco.

-Bueno…en estos años muchas cosas pueden pasar…recuerda la ultima vez…un ejercito nos ataco- Tonks siguió su camino un poco alerta por su ambiente, ¿Dónde estaban los elfos Silvanos en este momento?, fue cuando a su paso un gran rio cruzo…ese cauce que Draco recordaba desde otra perspectiva.

-Bueno al menos no hay barriles con enanos adentro-se burlo el rubio al mirar mas de cerca el cauce del agua, de seguro tendría mucha historias que contarle a los enanos, además que ya era un poco mejor en su arte de costruccion…orgulloso de traer siempre consigo un par de fotos de su arte en la recostruccion de Hogwarts.

Tonks solo sonrio ante el comentario, durante todo este tiempo recordaron y compararon ambos mundos, siempre anelando volver para disfrutar la fiesta de fundación y recostruccion de dos reinos que se perdieron en manos de un dragon….siguieron rio abajo.

-Creo que el Rey Thraundil no ha salido de nuevo de su reino-susurro Tonks al ver por ultima vez el bosque a sus espaldas…a pesar de los orcos no vio ningún elfo Silvano…era extraño pues recordaba que eran muy celoso… al menos que estuvieran en otro lado.

-No lo se Nym…pero no me da buena espina- a lo lejos observo la montaña solitaria…les faltaba poco tiempo para llegar, tenían que aceptarlo que esperaron tanto, hasta que volvieran a ser llamados…ahora que regresaron muchas cosas pasaron…pues primero fueron perseguidos por un grupo de wargos y orcos..pero aun asi se las arreglaron para pasar ese pequeño problema.

-A mi tampoco…tengo la sensación que cuando lleguemos nos daremos una inesperada sorpresa-Tonks comento al aire, su primo solo suspiro y siguió su camino…solo esperaba que fuera de las sorpresas buenas…y no de las malas.

xxxXXXXXXXX

Fili gran rey de la montaña tenia canas pintadas entre sus cabellos rubios, los años lo maduraron y lo hicieron el mas sabio entre su raza, aun superando a sus antecesores….con alianza en Dale y el bosque negro, con los cuales tenían una extraña amistad desde los tiempos de la batalla legendaria que se llevo a acabo ahí hace años.

Los últimos pintaron de colores mas oscuros y tenebrosos, aun si la partida de Balin fue años anteriores, en su afán de reproducción lo que hicieron en Erebor, reconquistar Moria de lo que fuera habitaba ahí…sin embargo nadie regreso y temía lo peor.

-Padre será mejor que mantengamos la guardia…-se acercaba un joven enano, Thorin III se hacia presente…aun respetaba mucho a su padre, pues siempre crecio con las aventuras de su tio abuelo del cual heredo el nombre, su hermano menor Kili estaba en las afueras revisando el área.

-Si, este viento no trae nada bueno…tengo una sensación molesta…que este dia será muy extraño-aun si no era un mago ,Fili aprendio a llevar esas sensaciones y hacerle caso con los años de experiencia, las cuales siempre salían ciertas…pues a pasos apresurados su hijo menor se acercaba.

-Padre…un heraldo ha venido-sus ojos estaban en duda pero con una expresión de horror – es un caballero oscuro- describió brevemente, Fili dio un suspiro recordando lo que Gandalf dijo hace años…aquel viejo que de vez en cuando los visitaba (cada vez mas distante), será el inicio que tanto recordó en aquella reunión cuando Bardo aun vivía.

El bosque negro había informado la ultima vez que fueron atacados también por un grupo proveniente de aquel lugar supuestamente abandonado, fue días antes cuando sucedió eso…se acerco a pasos apresurados, la figura estaba plantada en la puerta de Erebor, con el un grupo de Orcos.

Era una sensación sofocante…el temor le embargaba, algo peor que cuando estuvo en batalla tiempo atrás…era una oscuridad que dañaba el ambiente…todos se veían tensos, por su mente Balin recordó, pero cuando el ser hablo….la tensión creció.

-EH VENIDO DESDE TIERRAS DE MI SEÑOR EN BUSCA DE UN HOBBIT…ENTREGENMELO A EL Y EL ANILLO- la voz gutural y tenebrosa se emitió del caballero…todos temían, casi jurando que el césped a sus pies también se oscurecía –OFRESCAN TRIBUTO A SAURON… Y ENTREGEN EL ANILLO –

-Nosotros no sabemos de un anillo- Fili agarro valor, no podía dejarse tapar por la oscuridad…además que en verdad no sabia nada de eso, aunque de lo segundo, Bilbo le vino a la mente…aquel pequeño hobbit que fue parte de su compañía… pero era imposible –Y del hobbit no se nada tampoco- aun si era mentira no se lo dirá, Balin fue el único que se tomo el tiempo de ir a visitarlo años atrás…antes de su partida.

-MIENTEN- gruño el caballero…el temor se empezaba a acercar a cada paso tenebroso del ser oscuro –USTEDES LOS MORTALES LO SABEN…BILBO BOLSON ES SU NOMBRE-este ultimo nombre le hizo tragar grueso…a estar a pasos del enano algo lo detuvo.

Una gran águila blanca apareció, haciendo ceder al caballero oscuro, cuyas intenciones no eran tan buenas –Muy bien…llegamos a tiempo- una voz conocida para el enano rubio se escucho….no tan lejos una figura esperada se divisaba, ahí dos personas se hacían presentes.

-Sera mejor que te alejes caballero oscuro…vamos llegando y no tenemos intenciones de pelear-el rubio gruño hacia el caballero, quien solo cedió un poco para mirarlos.

-ASI QUE DOS ISTARIS HAN VENIDO A SU AYUDA- siseo mortal el caballero al dar la espalda –MI AMO NO TIENE INTENCIONES DE QUE GASTE MI ENERGIA EN USTEDES…ISTARIS-esto ultimo fue con un tono sarcástico, haciendo que el rubio arqueara la ceja ante el comentario.

Los dos magos se miraron mutuamente -¿Quién es tu amo?-cuestiono Draco al ver las intenciones del caballero, noto que los orcos se marchaban de mala gana…al parecer su sed de sangre no cambio para nada.

-EL NOMBRE DE MI AMO NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA ISTARIS…COMO SUS PREDECESORES…SON IGUAL DE ENTROMETIDOS-gruño al alejarse, ni Tonks, Draco o los Enanos hicieron algo para detenerlo…aun sino lo admitirían, el temor se alejaba con este…aliviándolos un poco.

Fue cuando Fili de nuevo observo aquel punto donde los dos ahora conocidos discutían algo, al parecer no era lo único que los incomodaba…el caballero también les habia hecho notar algo -¿Draco….Tonks?- cuestiono al acercarse, aun a pesar de pasar tantos años en ellos se notaban menos…¿será porque eran Istaris como Gandalf?

-¿Fili? –Draco fue el primero en reaccionar –no se porque, pero te ves muy viejo- el rubio sonrio sarcásticamente al notar el cabello del ahora molesto rey, sus hijos lo miraban extraño…pues su padre era el gobernador de Erebor, nadie le podia faltar el respeto al menos que fuera tan cercano como lo son la compañía del difunto Thorin.

-Mas respeto al Rey, Draco-rio el enano rubio al ver con alegría lo que tenia ante sus ojos, no pudo aguantarse para asfixiar en un abrazo a su perdido hermano, se veía un poco mas maduro que antes…ya no era un chiquillo como recordaba, luego miro a la mujer –A ti Tonks…los años te sientan bien- se acerco a la mujer, siendo abrazado ahora por esta.

-Oh, Fili…eres la primera persona conocida…no fuimos a Dale a saludar a Bardo porque veniamos siguiendo al caballero negro- Tonks comento casual, su actitud era como la recordaba…pero lo ultimo le hizo sentir una ligera molestia al enano.

-¿Bardo?-cuestiono Fili temiendo la respuesta, pues Draco también lo observo.

-Si…Bardo, el rey molesto que siempre me enviaba mensajes para que lo visitara…-suspiro el hombre rubio al cruzar los brazos, los enanos siguieron sus quehaceres ante ordenes del rey…

Fili los miro detenidamente…no sabiendo que contestar a lo que habían dicho, Bardo tenia años de haber muerto y aun recordaba la promesa que le hizo " cuando los veas diles que siempre los tuve en mente…dile a Glorfindel que cuide de Tonks y a Draco que sea un hombre fuerte…ambos siempre serán el orgullo de Dale", esto le causaba nostalgia….y la cuestión ¿cuántos años creían que habían pasado?

-¿Sucede algo Fili?-cuestiono Tonks al ver lo silencioso del enano, temía algo, pero no sabia que –Sabes que venimos siguiendo a ese caballero desde que salimos del bosque negro…en verdad tengo hambre y me gustaría ver como ha estado el mundo en seis o siete años- esto ultimo hizo toser a Fili.

-¿Seis o siete años?- cuestiono Fili al confirmar lo que sospechaba, en serio que era una alegría encontrarlos, pero lo difícil al parecer le tocaría a el.

-Si…¿por qué?-Draco cuestiono al ver a uno de los enanos llegar –Si no fuera porque solo ha pasado ese tiempo...juraría que ese es tu hijo- los rasgos los podía distinguir…se parecía a Fili aunque tenia otros rasgos conocidos, pues era de la edad adulta y apuesto…casi recordándole a Kili si no fuera por lo rubio.

-Creo que debemos pasar- Fili aun siendo rey había cosas que le eran difíciles, y una era esta…al parecer los jóvenes eran ajenos a la verdad…los años que pasaron no eran tan pocos como dijeron…¿Cómo reaccionarían si les dijera que todo cambio y el linaje del rey de Dale aun estaba vigente…pero que el rey que conocieron ya no estaba entre ellos?

XXXXXXXxxxx

A lo lejos en una torre un hombre sabio y blanco divisaba a través de una esfera oscura y flameante, ahí entretenido en los pensamientos que le mandaba el ser oscuro…cuando por fin salió de su trance, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Asi que esas propuestas a la orden Istari han llegado- Saruman era el mas sabio entre los magos, siempre el blanco…siempre el mas fuerte, camino poderoso y seguro entre el lugar…hasta posicionarse en lo alto de la misma, ahí en una jaula su compañero el gris se divisaba…cansado y agobiado por su captura –Mi buen amigo el gris…eh venido a hacerte de nuevo la propuesta…juntos haríamos maravillas en este mundo –no recibió mas que un gemido de respuesta.

En ese tiempo en cautiverio vio muchos tintes el gris de su amigo, antes era un poco distante…de eso estaba seguro, pero se aferraba a la esperanza de tener fe en su compañero, el líder del concilio blanco y la orden Istari, de los cuales solo quedaban ellos dos…pues aun si los azules y el pardo (quien al parecer fue engañado para atraerlo) eran otra cosa.

Sin embargo aun miraba al cielo sabiendo que tarde o temprano otros dos Istari serian llamados, pero …sin Saruman, las fuerza contra el mal eran mas, aun sin saber que en verdad en que tiempo serian atraídos aquellos jóvenes, cuyo potencial y propuesta para ser miembros oficiales había quedado en el olvido por su desaparición y juventud, siendo desestimado por el mismo blanco, a pesar de sus grandes hazañas.

-Maldito seas Gandalf el gris…tu siempre aferrado a tus ideales idiotas…que no sabes en que tablero estar…el perdedor ya ha sido descrito…aun si esos dos Istari volvieron…no son nada- siseo con odio, esto ultimo hizo que Gandalf recuperara un poco de su fuerza…claro sin alertar a su antiguo amigo de lo mismo –Aquí estarás…para ver caer ese maldito rey que tanto proteges…que acaso no sabes que se muy bien quien es ese Dúnadan…ese Aragorn-

Saruman lo que mas le molestaba era la inocencia de su amigo, tanto esfuerzo para nada…como antes sucedió, se volvía a repetir…todo lo que tenia que hacer era esforzarse para vencer a Sauron ahora que estaba débil…solo buscando ese anillo que ahora aparecía…pero ahora no importaba.

Su ejercito estaba casi listo y solo era cuestión de tiempo de derribar a su enemigos, pues el primer punto ya estaba en su camino, el Rey de Rohan ya estaba bajo su poder…solo era momento de seguir con sus planes…esos Istari eran una molestia…pero no eran nada comparado con el…nada.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno este es el fin del primer capitulo, el intro de la secuela...ahora esperar al que sigue.

Geme 1 fuera


	2. PUFF 2 NOSTALGIA

Ahora aun es el inicio de la saga, asi que estará calmado y lleno de puros relatos, aun si esta historia inicio mucho tiempo antes de que el concilio se llevara a cabo, gracias por sus comentarios y espero disfruten el desarrollo de esto que comienza.

Gracias por los Review, y vamos que un tejo y una serpiente esperan….que ahora se ven envuelto en algo mas grande…donde un anillo se hace presente para nosotros.

XXXXXXXX

PUFF 2: NOSTALGIA

El cielo pintaba de manera serena y brillante, un dia completamente ajeno a las dos figuras que se posaban en donde los grandes reyes de esa ciudad descansaban eternamente, un silencio melancólico iba y venía en el viento que tristemente ondeaba entre las dos personas, a lo lejos una figura pelirroja posaba sus ojos de manera suave y sabia.

-¿Por qué no te acerques a ellos?- cuestiono un hombre a la pelirroja, quien aun a pesar de tener rato ahí posada…estaba indecisa de seguir su camino, aun si uno de los guardias del rey le haya informado de esa visita.

-Bardo me conoces muy bien-la ahora capitana de Dale dijo al heredero del reino, lo habia visto crecer y ahora era todo un hombre…un poco diferente a Bain y Brand, y en serio le recordaba a su antecesor Bardo I-Pero es mucho para asimilar…no quiero ser algo que les ocasione más pesar-

-Si es cierto las historias que me contaste, entonces ellos te recibirán con las manos abiertas –el hombre solo le dio palmadas a su capitana con una amplia sonrisa, el creció con las historias de los dos Istari a los cuales su antepasado adopto, aquel donde su padre mencionaba con tristeza en sus diversos cuentos, cuando la capitana no iba a terminarlos…ahora él era la cuarta generación, Bardo II hijo de Brand rey de Dale, nieto de Bain y como consecuencia bisnieto del primer rey Bardo I.

La capitana suspiro, ella sabia y conocía en persona a ambos magos, tenía esa posibilidad, pero aún recuerda la muerte de Bardo…aquel dia era igual que ahora, prometía ser un dia feliz para el pueblo de Dale, pero el primer rey enfermo…sus últimas palabras aun las recordaba, aquellas cuya promesa de ver a los dos magos le diría unas cuantas cosas.

Bardo sabía que para la elfo verlo morir era difícil, entendía que la inmortalidad era una carga para alguien que estaba entre gente mortal desde la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, pero ella era una elfo de palabra, ella prometió ver por su gente a pesar del sufrimiento que era ver caer en un sueño eterno a su linaje…como el moría ese dia, su hijo lo haría en un futuro y asi sucesivamente.

"Prométeme Tauriel que cuando ellos vuelvan tu no volverás a sufrir esto…sé que diste tu palabra de estar como capitana entre mi gente y lo agradezco de todo corazón, pero si para mi es difícil dejarlos atrás…para ti lo es más vernos morir….sé que ellos volverán aun si Gandalf no lo dijo" la mirada del austero hombre se posó en la ventana de su recamara.

Tauriel aun veía esa imagen como si hubiera pasado pocos años antes, pero sabía que no era asi, aun cuando escucho el último suspiro del rey y las lágrimas de sus hijos al verlo partir, ella siendo un elfo no tuvo más que mirar adelante…la tristeza le embargaba y sabía que por ella moriría, pero habia mas por hacer…tenía que ver a los dos magos como lo prometió a Bardo.

Esa promesa que los hijos del rey y su príncipe Legolas fueron presentes, este último solo fue para darle el adiós a un gran hombre, sabiendo que solo espero hasta que muriera para partir con los Dúnadan, aquel viaje que pospuso hasta ver establecido ambos reinos…solo para molestar a cierto enano pues Fili no se prestaba en sus juegos.

Ahora aun indecisa seguía observado adelante, Bardo sabia esperar…se asombró de que el propio Fili viniera a ver a su padre con dos figuras aun jóvenes, yéndose a la cámara del rey para hablar de un tema en especial…pero aún tenía el rostro de Tauriel cuando le informo de la visita, más cuando describió a los invitados de Erebor, despareciendo al momento.

"Dos leyendas han venido de nuevo, tiempos oscuros nos esperan a futuro" fueron las palabras del rey debajo de la montaña cuando fue al encuentro de su padre, explicándole un poco lo que era, el rostro de su señor era indescriptible…una tristeza le recorría y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó.

-Ve hijo mío y conoce a tus héroes, el Señor Draco y la Señora Tonks han vuelto a nosotros, sin embargo la tristeza de ver que la gente que aprecian han partido es difícil…Tauriel ya fue a su encuentro- fueron ordenes de su padre por lo que ahora estaba en el lugar donde descansan sus antepasados.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco estaba aturdido al saber cuántos años pasaron en realidad, mas saberlo de la boca de Fili, las cosas que pasaron durante ese tiempo…y lo que más temía se aclaró, aun por el gesto del ahora rey, sabía que era difícil para el decirles la verdad, después de todo la gente a la que tanto aprecio algunas eran más que muggles, sus años de vida no eran muchos.

XXXXXXX

Recuerdo

Fili tanteo un poco el terreno, aun dejando que los dos Istari contaran sus aventuras en aquel hogar que al parecer si necesitaba de su ayuda, más sabiendo que crecieron como personas e Istari, ya no eran los chiquillos que recordaba (aunque era más por el que consideraba su hermano), los dos se veían diferentes…más serenos pero que por actitud a veces le recordaba su antiguo pensamiento.

Cuando por fin la mujer cuestiono sobre lo que ocurrió después de que volvieron, ahora si el enano trago grueso, pedía a los valar que aunque sea la elfo pelirroja estuviera con él para apoyarle en informarles a los dos Istari la verdad.

El rubio Istari agradecía el tacto del enano, conociéndolo era difícil para el informarles los años que pasaron, más cuando supo que Bardo en verdad habia muerto muchos años atrás…ahora ni siquiera Bain estaba con ellos…también partiendo a Mandos aun con palabras de recuerdo…

Para Tonks solo el silencio vino de ella, sus ojos contuvieron un poco las lágrimas…Fili siguió su historia de cómo fueron coronados, como a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron, una alianza entre elfos se formó con Erebor, aunque por lo que contaba Dain nunca se llevó bien con el príncipe, aun si este habia partido años anteriores con los Dúnadan del Norte.

Como se casó con alguien a quien recordó Fili con tristeza, pues era una hija del hombre y como tal no tenía la esperanza de vida de un enano, Thorin III y Kili II fue el producto de ese amor, Tonks tuvo que dar unas palmadas para que el rey no decayera.

-Bien será mejor que demos una visita a Dale después de todo- Fili continuo después de terminar su historia, agradecía que al menos él estaba presente al igual que el resto de la compañía que se reunió con ellos.

-¿Y Balin, Oin y Ori?-cuestiono Draco al no ver a esos tres enanos, todos se habían alegrado de verlos inclusive Bombur que a pesar de estar aún pasadito de peso caminaba lentamente, haciendo que Tonks le llamara la atención por tal descuido.

-Ellos-Fili agacho un poco la mirada para seguir contando ese detalle reciente-años atrás partieron para conquistar Moria-informo –de ellos no hemos sabido nada desde ese dia…tememos lo peor y por la visita que tuvimos no sé qué pensar-

-Ese caballero negro creo haberlos visto antes-Tonks se rasco la cabeza haciendo que los enanos se giraran hacia ella –En Dol Guldur cuando fui capturada….creo que el concilio blanco se enfrentó a ellos-aun su memoria era borrosa, solo la exclamación de huida y la pelea de Glorfindel recordaba claramente.

-Bien está decidido, iré a Dale personalmente para introducirlos al actual Rey-informo Fili sorprendiendo a la compañía…el propio señor de Erebor tenía años de no ir a esa ciudad, no desde que el hijo de Bardo murió, era triste ver morir a los hombres…aunque una amistad lejana estaba formada entre ellos, solo recordando las pocas visitas que tuvieron en ese tiempo.

-Vaya ser escoltado por el mismo Rey ha de ser un honor-sonrió escuetamente Tonks aun no recuperándose del todo, Draco por su parte estaba ajeno y distante, aun con la compañía recibiéndolos sabía que el joven sentía culpa por no ir a ver a Bardo aquel dia que partieron…aunque su primo haya revelado que a escondidas iba a ver como estaban usando la aparición.

A ella también le dolía, pero no podía dejarse caer libremente en la tristeza, tantas cosas pasaron durante todo ese tiempo…pero de algo estaba segura, más se formaba a lo lejos, la oscuridad estaba creciendo y lo podía sentir…más recordando las palabras del caballero negro que buscaba exactamente a Bilbo… ¿tenía algo que ver con su habilidad de desaparecer?, se cuestionó al seguir su camino.

Fili sonrió ante el intento de levantar los ánimos de la mujer, era por eso que la apreciaba tanto…la asesina de Dragones e Istari poderosa, la leyenda viviente junto a su pariente, no cambio en ese aspecto…el cual sabia era una de las razones por las cuales su tío se enamoró, sonrió discretamente al despedirse de la compañía…tenían que estar vigilantes ahora más que ese caballero apareció….antes de partir mando un pequeño grupo de enanos a las orillas del bosque negro….los elfos silvanos no aparecían ocasionándole mala espina.

Recordó la última visita de Gandalf a su reino (las cuales eran muy distantes), aquella que por casualidad se topó solo para informarle de lo que habían enviado a resguardar en los calabozos del reino de Thranduil…en su momento no le tomo importancia, pues al menos Gandalf ya no quiso mencionar nada más, para seguir una plática amena.

Ahora todo empezaba a formarse en su mente, Fili sabía que era el inicio de algo más grande, el recuerdo de su plática con Bardo antes de morir vino a su mente, pero era consciente de lo que debería hacer ahora…aprovecharía esa visita a Dale para informar lo ocurrido.

Fin

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Sé que te sientes culpable de no despedirte de Bardo ni de Bain-rompió el silencio Tonks sabiendo los pensamientos de su primo, este solo dio un largo suspiro-yo también tenía tantas cosas que contarle y agradecerle- miro el cielo despejado, el reino habia crecido demasiado en esos años… esa era una de las felicitaciones que tenía hacia el rey.

-Sí, Bardo fue un gran hombre al igual que Bain un pequeño valiente-sonrió Draco al recordar sus interacciones, era más difícil para Tonks, lo sabía porque ella paso más tiempo en Dale… pero aun asi la tristeza en su corazón le llenaba lo suficiente…su pariente se hacia la valiente como en esos años de batalla, solo le tomo la cabeza rizada y negra a la mujer de manera brusca –No tienes por qué hacerte la fuerte y lo sabes…Bardo siempre se preocupaba por ti por esa actitud tuya de encerrarte-

Tonks solo sonrió lastimosamente mientras lagrimas salían de su rostro aun agachado por la brusquedad de su primo, en verdad tenía el nudo en la garganta desde que Fili les dijo la verdad, ella podía llorar libremente algo que su primo por orgullo no haría, solo siendo abrazada por aquel que le fue de apoyo en todo esos años, solo un breve carraspeo les hizo girarse….la mujer solo quito las lágrimas que ya adornaban su noble rostro…para abrirlos de sorpresa.

-Tauriel-grito alegremente Nym al abrazar al elfo pelirrojo que se encontraba con otro hombre, al cual miro detenidamente -¿Bardo?- cuestiono no tan convencida, girando repetidamente hacia la tumba del primer Rey, Draco solo suspiro cansado…hasta hace un momento su pariente lloraba, pero le alegraba que fuera igual de distraída que antes.

-Supongo que eres el hijo del actual rey de Dale-atino el rubio al seguir su camino hacia al hombre que era la viva imagen de su antepasado –Es un honor estar frente a usted-sonrió melancólicamente para posar su mano en el hombro del ahora aturdido príncipe, Tauriel trataba de ocultar.

-Sí, él es Bardo II hijo de Brand-presento Tauriel sabiendo que el que antes le empujo a saludar estaba mudo, Tonks se veía radiante lo admitía…los años a la Istari le hicieron bien…al igual que a Draco, los dos ya no eran unos niños (como los consideraba)-Después de generaciones del linaje es el primero que se parece a Bardo-informo cómplice a los dos Istari –Creció con su leyenda…no lo culpen-esto hizo reaccionar al hombre, haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos.

-Ah…si me conto el Rey –Tonks aun recordaba la mirada insistente del sucesor de Bain, si no fuera porque no conocían los autógrafos, estaba más que segura que le pediría firmar el tapiz donde cuenta la caída de Smaug – sé que no somos lo que esperaban-alzo los hombros, Draco solo mostro una sonrisa sardónica.

-Si…no soy un hombre fornido con miles de cicatrices-atino a adivinar el rubio, sabiendo lo que su padre les comento después de salir de su mutismo, en serio las leyendas hacían hacer a la gente creer cosas, más si no tenían una foto que mostrar…solo dibujos eran las referencias y no les eran tan fieles, en serio Bardo tenía problemas de dibujar…o era Bain, se cuestionó.

-Buen-Bueno, es que – Bardo solo se tapó el rostro….de lejos verlos era una cosa, pero de cerca hasta la luz del sol se ampliaba, tenía que admitir que la belleza que acompañaba el rubio era más de lo que pensaba de la asesina de dragones, nada que ver con su imaginación, pues la mujer frente era delgada y frágil, con rizos adornado su cabello y rasgos nobles…el rubio no se quedaba atrás, ahora sabia la razón por lo cual decían que Thorin estaba tras su corazón.

-Vamos no tienes que decir mas-Tonks se acercó recuperando su sonrisa habitual a pesar de la guerra que acababa de salir (sin contar lo vivido en la tierra media), Bardo trago grueso al verla más de cerca –Bien regresaremos al castillo, espero que Fili aún no haya partido, tengo una sugerencia de lo que sucedió- paso de largo sin girar a ver a los demás Draco y Tauriel compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-Ella siempre es asi-atino a decir Draco al darle unas palmadas al hombre delante de él, sí que su pariente era problemática- Sera mejor que te fijes en donde pones tus ojos….pues un alto elfo te enfrentaras si es el caso- siseo con alegría el hombre rubio al seguir el paso, Tauriel sabía que era más una amenaza que un comentario casual.

-Vamos Bardo tu sugeriste acompañarme en esto- a pesar de los años Tauriel habia visto crecer al hombre delante de ella, era interesante las relaciones que se formaban entre los hombres, ahora no sabiendo que esperar a futuro, de nuevo las manecillas se movían lentamente, hacia una dirección.

XXXXXXXXX

Fili, Brand y los dos Istari entablaban de nuevo una discusión para el futuro a porvenir, con un elfo anexado, Legolas habia vuelto meses atrás a su reino siendo recibido por Tonks de manera socarrona.

-Vaya mujer veo que no has cambiado en nada-siseo Legolas con una sonrisa discreta, una de esas que hacían enfurecer a la chica por extraña razón.

-Tu eres un elfo….eso también va para ti-contesto sarcásticamente al dar un suspiro, el príncipe no era lo que recordaba, los años lo hicieron más venenoso en comentarios, eso sin olvidar la manera en que la saludo…cuestionando una espada que aún no supera.

Tauriel por su parte fue con Bardo, también organizando a su gente para incrementar su guardia hacia lo que moraba en el bosque negro, los elfos también habían echo lo mismo y Fili también antes de partir hacia Dale.

Tonks escolto a Legolas entre comentarios venenosos entre ambos, pues ninguno de los dos cedía, no sabía porque habia sido enviada ella en particular, temía que una plática o complot en su contra se formaba entre los que dejo atrás, tenía esa sensación…pues cuando llego con el elfo callaron.

-Tengo la sensación de que hablaban de mi- cruzo los brazos acusadora.

-Tú no eres el único tema en común-arqueo la ceja Legolas para seguir su camino y sentarse junto a Brand –Bien la última vez que estuve aquí, Bain era coronado…tanto tiempo entre mortales y olvido que los Dúnadan tienen diferente esperanza de vida- aun si sus ojos milenarios dibujaron nostalgia por ese tiempo fuera….ese pequeño detalle y ahora ni siquiera a Bain alcanzo a despedirlo….a Bardo si lo alcanzo, casi teniendo que consolar a Tauriel…esa amiga cercana que formo en años, a pesar de ser un interés amoroso en un inicio.

-Acepto tu pesar- atino a decir Brand, su antepasado se hacía amigo de gente milenaria como los elfos, y Legolas no lo habia visto desde la muerte de su abuelo…aun si era aún un niño en aquel entonces.

El príncipe del bosque negro solo sonrió levemente –aunque no digo lo mismo por los enanos, mírate Fili te ves más anciano que la última vez- apunto al rey debajo de la montaña, quien solo dio un suspiro, que bueno que no heredo la actitud de los Durin, estaba seguro que Dain ya se hubiera enfurecido por esto.

-No somos tan bendecido como los elfos-dijo Fili simplemente al dar una mordida en el aperitivo dado por el anfitrión –aunque me veo mejor que cierto rey aquí presente-aun si a Brand no veía desde la muerte de Bain…este tenía el mismo sentido de humor que su antecesor…a parte se parecía al hijo de bardo.

Brand arqueo la ceja ante el comentario hacia su persona, los hombres no tenían el porte inmortal de los elfos o los años de los enanos –Soy el único que sale perdiendo en apariencia, ustedes son unos tramposos-gruño el rey al escuchar un aclarado de garganta de los Istari, quienes entre comentario entre los tres habían olvidado su presencia.

-Me da gusto que se llevan bien- siseo Draco al ver que ese intercambio de comentarios sarcásticos terminaba con la perdida de cierto hombre-aunque es una lástima del representante de los mortales humanos-miro a Brand quien se encogió de hombros, era la primera vez en años que se sentía ajeno a su posición, entre tanta gente importante y leyendas que no espero ver aun.

-No me culpen…tampoco soy un Istari como ustedes-dijo el rey-pero regresando a temas más serios…Legolas que te trae por aquí a pesar de los años que no has pisado el reino de Dale- giro hacia el elfo.

-En mis rondines pude notar que los enanos estaban en las orillas del bosque- comento el elfo en un tono serio, Tonks solo lo miro detenidamente.

-Nosotros aparecimos en el bosque negro y no notamos su presencia…ocurrió algo ¿verdad?-Tonks comento tranquila mientras seguía sorbiendo el pequeño te que le fue dado, los demás solo se quedaron en silencio…el rey sabía que la Istari tenía intuición inexplicable…algo que Tauriel le platico en sus cuentos al igual que su padre.

-Fuimos atacados por una banda de Orcos…fueron días de asedio seguido a nuestro reino- informo el príncipe-aun si no hubo bajas un preso escapo…alguien que Mithrandir nos confió-

-¿Días de asedio?-cuestiono Fili al príncipe, Brand solo observo en silencio…este solo asentó – nosotros recibimos una visita a penas hoy…alguien que Tonks recuerda de Dol Guldur-

Legolas solo giro a la Istari, quien solo asentó –entonces esto es más oscuro…el señor que mora la torre oscura empieza a moverse… me temo que tengo que partir hacia Rivendel para informar lo que sucedió…la criatura que escapo estaba ligada a algo que hace milenios se supuso perdida-

-Entonces también enviare una comitiva contigo Legolas-informo Fili, el elfo solo lo miro con un gesto cansado a pesar de que su rostro milenario reflejaba la luz juvenil característica de su pueblo-sé que será un viaje aburrido si solo elfos van…además también tengo algo que consultar con el sabio señor Elrond…sobre la visita que tuvimos y la partida de cierta compañía a Moria-

-¿Moria?-cuestiono Brand –mi padre me conto que era un reino caído de los enanos hace ya tiempo atrás…-

-Veo que no solo historia de ciertos Istari te conto tu padre-Draco sonrió escuetamente ante la fuga de información de Brand, este solo sonrió.

-Bueno….las historias de mi pueblo también son largas…un dia de estos pasare más seguido para contarlas-comento Legolas a los presentes…aunque estaba seguro que Tauriel ya habia echo esa labor…se cuestionaba si ella estaba bien al ver a los dos magos presentes, aun recordando la promesa que Bardo le hizo en aquel entonces.

-Bien…iré con ustedes-informo Tonks para salir de su mutismo-si es Rivendel de seguro podre ser de utilidad-sonrió rápidamente aun sin dar oportunidad de que los presentes dijeran algo, sabían que no serviría nada.

-Yo me quedare-informo Draco, Tonks solo lo miro detenidamente –no podemos dejar a todos los pueblos libres solos…de seguro Gandalf ya está haciendo su movimiento-

-Nosotros no estamos tan indefensos-Fili dijo al adivinar los pensamientos del Istari, pero a pesar de la decisión, Tonks no se mostraba dispuesta a decir algo más para que el joven partiera con ella.

-Tienes razón Draco…no podemos dejar descubierto todas las posibilidades…si Dol Guldur no está solo como se pensó desde que el Nigromante fue expulsado por el concilio…hay que prepararnos para una batalla-Tonks dijo al levantarse-si tiempo nos dan podemos reunirnos en una semana en el bosque negro-

-Yo preparare a mi gente…ya tengo a las personas en mente- Fili se levantó también dispuesto a seguir, Tonks miro a Draco por un momento -¿sucede algo?-

-Bueno me permitirían hacer algunos conjuros a las estatuas de Kili y Thorin en la entrada- cuestiono Tonks sabiendo la importancia de esas figuras que se posaban imponente en la entrada de Erebor.

-Si es para el bien de nuestro reino adelante….ellos estarán orgullosos de que sus figuras fueran de utilidad para la defensa de lo que ellos construyeron a pesar de sus sacrificios-Fili informo, aun la magia que los dos Istari era un misterio…pero era algo que lo sorprendia a pesar de haber sido presente en la batalla.

Brand no entendía porque las estatuas servirían, pero sabiendo lo misterioso que eran ambos Istari, estaba algo impaciente por ver en acción esa magia milagrosa…capaz de reconstruir lo que ya se hacía perdido, Legolas solo suspiro.

-Yo me adelantare a informar a mi padre de lo platicado aquí…de seguro no estará nada contento de ser escoltado por enanos- suspiro sabiendo lo que su progenitor diría, a pesar de que Fili era una cosa los demás enanos eran otra… su padre siempre frio y distante demostró en los años que podía formar una extraña amistad con otras razas…más con Fili que le apoyaba en comentarios sin sentido para el…pero que al parecer su rey entendía.

-Bien en una semana los enanos estarán en las orillas…Tonks también partirás…será mejor que hagan lo que estén preparando ustedes- miro a los dos Istari quienes asentaron Fili, para seguir su partida.

-Yo me encargare de Erebor Tonks-informo Draco – tu encárgate de Dale-

-Me imagino que también tienen estatuas dentro de las murallas, aparte de la que se encuentra a lo largo de la ciudad-Tonks miro al rey sabiendo que también sería objeto de esa magia…le entusiasmaba ser parte de eso…aunque no podía deshacerse de sus obligaciones como encargado de aquel gobierno.

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer-informo Brand al levantarse, al parecer esa reunión acababa, Legolas partió a su reino para prepararse a enviar ese mensaje, Tonks se quedó en Dale hasta que termino con la última estatua…guardando las palabras mágicas con su primo, quien se quedaría preparado para lo que fuera a suceder.

Los días pasaron rápidos…no tuvo tiempo de conocer a los hijos de Sigrid y Tilda, las dos pequeñas niñas de Bardo, que eran nobles entre Dale… y se alegraron al saber que la Istari estaba entre su gente, los rumores se extendieron y pronto la personas de ese reino realizaron festejos el dia antes de partir Tonks…donde Draco tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse…

Al dia siguiente partiría hacia Rivendel… ya con el grupo preparado, sin contratiempos dieron con la comitiva elfica, ahora todos llendo hacia el lugar donde el mas sabio elfo moraba, donde sus dudas se aclararían, no sabiendo que serian parte de algo mas grande.

Draco observo desde Erebor como se iba su pariente, sabiendo que tanto tiempo la veria de nuevo, ahora tenia que hacer lo necesario para preparar a su gente, sabia que también tenia que hacer sus movimientos, aquellos que discutió con su pariente el dia anterior durante la fiesta, el iria a una reunión con Thranduil, para proponerle una manera de protección….aunque sabia que con la fortaleza de los elfos era innecesaria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Como les dije antes, esto solo es el inicio….no me envíen a Mordor por mi atrevimiento y cambio de historia, pero es necesario después de todo los dos magos hicieron sus cambios…¿les gusto?, Fili no es bueno contando la verdad…pero no esperaba que lo tomaran tan bien…ni tiempo tuvieron para llorar las perdidas, pues ellos sabían que no era por nada que fueron llamados de nuevo.

Gracias y adelante…Geme 1 fuera…


	3. PUFF 3 DECISIONES

PUFF 3: DECISIONES

El viaje fue calmado para el grupo que partió desde el bosque negro, bueno al menos eso en un inicio, ya cuando cierto príncipe agarrara una afinidad por molestar a Gimli y a Tonks de vez en cuando, a esta última ya cuando el enano refunfuñaba por lo bajo y trataba de sacarle la vuelta.

Sin embargo ahí después de semanas de algunos contratiempos (teniendo en cuenta que la Istari de vez en cuando tropezaba con algo, ya acostumbrado el grupo en ayudarla y serle de apoyo, ante las burlas de Legolas), ahí en el filo de un acantilado una agradable vista se alzaba para la Istari.

Todo seguía igual a como recordó Tonks, nada se habia movido de su lugar…era bendición que cualquier elfo tuviera la habilidad inmortal de seguir como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, olvidando por completo al par que se encontraba entre comentarios filosos entre ellos.

-Rivendel…que gusto verte de mejor manera…igual que siempre-silbo emocionada al darse el lujo de parar a pesar de que el grupo que venía consigo seguía su camino, Legolas por su parte venia divertido con Gimli….ante mirada de la gente elfica que venía con él, por su actitud divertida, y un padre bochornoso por que su hijo siguiera el juego.

Gloin siendo un poco más anciano a como recuerda, se daba de topes al ver la actitud de su hijo, era un honor volver a viajar con la Istari….pero recordó lo torpe que era, en todo el viaje tuvo que auxiliarla de distintas maneras…a pesar de verse más madura y hermosa….seguía siendo igual de distraída.

-Vaya Tonks… en serio era necesario parar en este momento-Gloin dijo con fastidio al ver aquel abrupto paro…para ver un poco lo que la mujer observaba con un asombro –esto lo vimos hace años…cómo es posible que te detengas por eso-

-Las artes elficas siempre asombraran el ojo mortal-siseo Legolas al ignorar un poco a Gimli, este refunfuñaba su suerte…al tomar esa misión de su rey, bueno no era algo que podía negar, pero escoltar a este elfo en especial, era algo que le caía en la punta del pie….inclusive ahora entendía a Dain, respecto a eso…compartiendo el mismo odio al príncipe.

-¿Hermoso esto?-gruño Gimli al adelantarse- las altas cámaras de Erebor dejan opaco las estructuras elficas- frunció el ceño al compartir la vista.

-Claro…haremos como que fuera cierto por una vez-Legolas comento al seguir el paso –vamos que el viaje no termina – el elfo se adelantó entre el bosque que terminaba, las cascadas se podían escuchar como la última vez que recuerda la Istari, pero que ahora podía apreciar sin la presión de un Thorin…aunque esto último le causaba algo de nostalgia perdida.

Ahí delante de ella…la puerta que alguna vez cruzo con un ejército élfico a encontrarse con cierta compañía se alzaba elegante –me trae recuerdos-susurro la mujer al mirar a su alrededor.

-A mí también….- Gloin bajo la cabeza al ver que en verdad no era el único que recordaba y esperaba ver la compañía completa delante…como si todo hubiese sido un sueño y volverá a suceder las cosas –aunque me alegra que ahora entras con nosotros y no con cierto elfo- alzo la ceja el enano, ante la duda de Gimli.

-A que se refieren-cuestiono el pelirrojo al verse perdido en algo, el que creció con historias de la conquista de Erebor, sabía que algo le era oculto…estaba emocionado de viajar con una leyenda viviente….algo que representaba la mujer delante….pero aun las dudas respecto a Thorin se avivaron con el arribo del par de Istari.

-Nada muchacho…nada-Gloin dijo al agachar su mirada y seguir su camino, Legolas se adelantó con su comitiva, habia sido muy difícil para el convencer a su padre de enviarlo con un grupo de enanos, aunque se aseguró que no fuera solo….era una lástima que Tauriel no pudiera dejar su puesto para ir con ellos….pero sabiendo que era capitana de Dale lo entendía.

-Bienvenidos-una voz elfica los recibió, Legolas venia de su encuentro con cierto anfitrión, era un placer viajar a tierras hermanas, como lo era Rivendel….encontrándose con la sorpresa que eran esperados –Mi señor los quiere ver-

Tonks miro con cierto interés, pero sabiendo quien era líder, lo más seguro es que supiera de ellos desde que llego a las fronteras de Rivendel, siguiendo su camino…pero aun asi sus ojos fueron en búsqueda de alguien en especial…pero sin éxito.

-Sé que lo buscas –dijo con suavidad el elfo recibidor, que no era otro que Lindir, repitiendo su papel en aquel entonces –Mi señor Glorfindel ha partido para encontrarse con un grupo importante…que viene en camino – se inclinó en complicidad a la Istari, quien solo compartió una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Me alegra que su labor no se haya entorpecido-dijo al rascarse la cabeza, aun sintiendo la mirada de duda de Gimli, una burlona de Legolas (que a pesar de venir con su grupo de elfos…se acercó a reclamarle a Gimli un comentario que hizo) y una de negación de Gloin.

Más de 70 años habían pasado en ese mundo, lo más seguro que era más dolorosa la espera para el capitán de Gondolin que para ella, que inclusive los años que pasaron no subían a más de dos dígitos….alzo su mirada en búsqueda de lo que fuera a suceder, de algo estaba segura….nada era casualidad.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Elrond posaba los ojos en aquel horizonte, podía sentir que el anillo se acercaba al hogar acogedor del este….con cada minuto que pasaba…la fuerza de Valya incrementaba con el único viniendo hacia ella…en un afán de purificar lo oscuro que yacía acercándose, fue cuando la puerta se abrió…ahí unas figuras conocidas venían a su encuentro.

-Bienvenidos-dijo al sonreír al grupo, Tonks no cambio en nada…pues lo saludo de manera animada, cortando cualquier respeto que tuvieran frente a la imponente y sabia figura del alto Eldar, Lindir solo suspiro al ver lo familiar que era….en tiempo que paso nada cambio.

-Veo que todo sigue donde mismo-sonrió la mujer al acercarse al elfo, se veía igual que siempre….pero algo le llamo la atención…ese anillo que posaba en la mano de Elrond se sentía más fuerte, notándolo por primera vez.

-Veo que has madurado como Istari- dijo el sabio elfo al notar ese interés – es una reacción a lo que se acerca- suspiro al poner sus manos hacia atrás, para darle una vista a los demás –Bienvenidos sean visitantes de tierras lejanas…. Son los primeros en arribar, aquí será donde sus dudas se aclaren, solo esperen a que el resto llegue –

Tonks arqueo la ceja con duda al saber que no eran los únicos, pero sabiendo y respetando la decisión del anfitrión, solo hizo un gesto de aceptación –Gracias Elrond por el recibimiento –atino a decir, Legolas hizo lo mismo para irse con su gente, era muy raro estar entre los mismos de su raza….pero de otro asentamiento élfico, aunque no podría seguir molestando al enano... acomodándose en su posición diplomática.

-Gracias por su atención, Mi Señor – suspiro el elfo rubio al darse la vuelta y desaparecer con su gente, para alivio de Gimli…no era que le temiera, no, solamente que era demasiado cansado lidiar con los comentarios de este príncipe….tomando nota que a la próxima que vea a Dain…pedirle una sugerencia, lo más seguro que el capitán de Erebor sabría cómo lidiar con este problema.

Gloin por su parte estaba cansado, aun si seguía siendo un enano fuerte, los años no pasan en balde, si Balin habia ido a la Moria con el tiempo que se cargaba, esto no era nada…más sabiendo que iría con Tonks.

-Tonks –comento el elfo al ver que partiría la mujer junto al anciano enano, este entendió que solamente la Istari era llamada, disculpándose y despareciendo siendo seguido por su hijo, ambos estaban cansados por el viaje, la puerta se cerró dejando a ambos solos –me gustaría que vinieras conmigo – pidió amablemente, esta no se negó siguiendo su camino.

Ahí descubrió que no solamente la oscuridad se amplió en su ausencia, sino que también uno de los líderes del concilio blanco deserto para irse a la oscuridad, Saruman habia encerrado a Gandalf, quien posaba lastimosamente en una cama, siendo atendido por los elfos con cuidado….varias evidencias de torturas se posaban en su cuerpo…sorprendiendo a la mujer por el estado del anciano.

-Vaya Gandalf, siempre metiéndote en problemas- sonrió al adentrarse en ese cuarto, Elrond con una seña hizo que los elfos presentes se retiraran, la sonrisa en el rostro anciano se dibujó al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

-Lamento molestarte y no recibirte como se debe-se disculpó el peregrino al ver que en verdad no se podía levantar, Saruman no fue demasiado bondadoso con el…y la evidencia eran las heridas en su cuerpo.

-Te reclamaría…pero sé que no es el momento, mírate…aun puedes decir eso en el estado que estas –Tonks apunto al anciano postrado en su cama, quien lastimosamente saco una carcajada entre su gris barba…Elrond solo mostro una sonrisa calmada, ahí la Istari hizo lo necesario para que el anciano se pudiera pararse por fin…al parecer el anillo venia de nuevo con ellos, ahí fue cuando se enteró de boca de Gandalf lo que descubrió.

Lo que parecía algo inofensivo, en verdad era algo peligroso….sabía que en algunos momentos desconfió de Bilbo por alguna sensación que salía de el…ahora todo aclarándose, al parecer este viaje terminaría en algo más grande, era una lástima que Draco no estuviera con ella…pero sabía que grandes alianzas vendrían delante….pero era algo que no estaba segura, solo era una sensación.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco se habia enterado junto a su prima de la partida de Balin hacia Moria, pero sabiendo lo peligrosa que era, ningún enano se entusiasmó de seguir los pasos de dicho grupo, ahora con el Istari entre ellos era diferente….pues el rubio habia propuesto ir en busca de la parte de la compañía perdida.

-Te vas de nuevo-Fili dijo con pesar al ver a su adoptivo hermano de nuevo con ellos, si su corazón se encogió cuando Tonks marcho hacia Rivendel para aclarar sus dudas, no esperaba la decisión de Draco, pero sabiendo lo unidos que eran…entendían que tal vez era algo que platicaron ambos antes de separarse, semanas habían pasado desde eso.

-Sí, no vengo a que me detengas y de eso me asegurare….pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin saber que fue de Balin, aun si fueron a aclarar dudas en Rivendel…ahí no está la respuesta más rápida- el joven con los años en guerra sabia a qué dirección ir, Fili sabía lo maduro que era ahora el antes joven…soltando otro suspiro- hable con Tonks de partir hacia Moria….ella estuvo de acuerdo y confía en mi-

-Pero si era ese el caso porque no marcho contigo….porque los dos no fueron- Fili cuestiono calmado, tenía esa duda…si esto habia sido discutido con anterioridad…los dos unidos era una misión asegurada.

-Porque ella me dijo que algo se está tramando en esas tierras, que tenía que estar presente –Draco sonrió al ver la duda plasmada en Fili…era difícil marchar de nuevo, y sabía que tal vez era buena idea que Tonks hubiese ido con el….pero tenían que informarse de lo que se estaba formando ahí….la oscuridad como antes lo dijeron estaba creciendo, mas con la aparición de ese caballero negro –estaré bien – termino.

-Si…confió en ti, ahora al ver lo que has crecido –Fili se levantó en su altura-pero no iras solo, preparare a mi gente para que marche contigo…temo que lo que se dice de Moria sea cierto, ahí murió el abuelo de Thorin y mi antepasado –

-Bien….partiré dentro de una semana –informo el rubio al tomarle el hombro al rey, habia estado planeando como decirle esto a Fili…los años lo hicieron más sabio, aunque sabía que si fuera Kili o Thorin mismo hubiese sido una guerra que lo dejaran partir, pero era algo que no sabría.

XXXXXXXXX

RECUERDO….

En la tumba de Thorin y Kili el par de Istari miraban las estructuras con detenimiento, aun si el gesto de ambos hijos de Durin vigilaban la entrada de Erebor…la tristeza aún estaba en sus corazones, como si todo lo que paso ese dia…estuviera más fresca que antes.

-Partiré a Moria-el rubio anuncio al viento, más como una promesa –Thorin una vez me conto sobre como perdió a su abuelo…en las puertas de Moria, tratando de recuperarlo-informo ante una Tonks calmada…sabía que cuando algo a su primo se le mete a la cabeza, es difícil sacarlo.

-Sabes mi versión de la historia, aunque es una lástima que no pude contárselo a Thorin antes de que muriera, el verdadero paradero de su padre –miro la estructura que recordaba el lugar que descansaba el dichoso rey, tantas cosas pasaron en ese momento que tal información no habia contado…además que estuvo ocupada en muchas preparaciones….informándole solamente a Draco cuando estuvieron de regreso…como algo que se fugó de sus prioridades.

-Sí, y entiendo tu preocupación –suspiro Draco preparándose para el debate contra su pariente, de esos que tenían cuando no estaban de acuerdo en alguna decisión….pero solo recibió al viento como respuesta.

-Me gustaría ir contigo y lo sabes…pero presiento que algo más grande nos espera en Rivendel, por algo llegamos en este momento preciso-Tonks miro a Draco mientras sus rizos hondeaban en el viento –confió en que puedas salir de esta…eres fuerte y nos hemos preparado para volver, de nuevo estamos aquí…y como aquel entonces, ahora si es el clímax de algo oscuro…una nueva guerra se avecina –

Draco solo la miro, su prima tenía esa manía de decir cosas que al poco tiempo se volvían realidad, siempre le molestaba que le dijera "te lo dije" aprendiendo a seguirle sus corazonadas - Si y lo dijiste aquella vez, todo está empezando a moverse….además que ya diste tu palabra de ir con el grupo que Fili está preparando y el príncipe del bosque negro –sonrió al tomar de los rizos a la mujer, después de todo era un poco más alto que ella ahora.

-Si…no puedo echarme atrás…además que presiento que Gimli no se llevara con Legolas…el me recuerda a Dain de cierta manera, de seguro Legolas lo notara y le agarrara una afinidad a molestarlo- suspiro cansada la Istari-Pero prométeme que volveremos…además que tendremos que reconstruir todas las estatuas de este lugar –sonrió un poco culpable de usar ese hechizo en monumentos tan hermosos….inclusive los de Dale.

-Vaya aunque me sorprendí que una estatua de la mata dragones estaba en Dale…-siseo sarcástico Draco para retomar una plática más animada, ahí el par se burlaba de lo que encontraron entre la gente de Dale y Erebor…donde a pesar del tiempo no se dejaban sorprender tan fácilmente, aunque de algo estaba seguro Draco….mejoraría los dibujos que Bain hizo de ambos…ninguno les hacía gracia…más sabiendo los comentarios de la gente al conocerlos.

Fin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

El camino habia empezado para el rubio Istari, se cuestionaba si Gandalf se sentía igual cuando partió de la comarca en aquel entonces, fue algo que Tonks le platico en algún momento….detrás de ellos una pequeña compañía…la diferencia es que no habia ningún contrato, no era como si el firmo uno antes….pero ahora él era el orgulloso portador de la parte que Kili le correspondía.

Tonks por su parte también era rica, pues a ella se le dejo la parte de Thorin (una parte, teniendo en cuenta que era el rey designado), fue algo que se les informo antes de que la mujer partiera hacia Rivendel, por parte de los miembros restantes de la compañía…algo que no tuvieron tiempo de rechazar, eran muy insistentes los enanos.

Detrás de él, Dwalin, quien lideraba el equipo de enanos formados a toda prisa por su rey, los príncipes también querían ir pero fueron rechazados por su posición noble, además que su padre requeriría apoyo moral después de ver partir al rubio.

Nori y Bofur también hacían lo mismo que el grupo restante, ahora todos iban en busca de Balin, aunque temían lo peor, pues inclusive Oin y Ori habían marchado entre el grupo, en un afán de repetir lo mismo que en Erebor, temiendo que el pecado de Durin fuera algo por lo cual temer….un Balrog se fugó en sus teorías, tragando grueso por lo que fueran a encontrar, no sabiendo cómo se convencieron de ir….pero con la fuerza del rubio Istari estaban seguros, que el resultado era incierto…aunque un poco más positivo que antes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. PFF 4 INCOMODO MOMENTO

Gracias por los comentarios, ahora traigo de nuevo un capitulo mas de este par de Istari que cambiaron su rumbo para asegurar a sus compañeros.

Adelante que un tejon y serpiente nos esperan….una tierra media se alza una oscuridad milenaria que comienza a hacer sus movimientos….

XXXXXXX

PFF 4: INCOMODO MOMENTO

Frodo podía sentir la oscuridad provenir muy cerca de el –No se los daré-grita con el valor fugándose con el aire que se colaba entre aquellos árboles, su vida ahora pendía de un hilo y el en una carrera hacia el rio que marcaba las fronteras de un país élfico al cual tenía que ir, todo paso tan rápido…en un momento estaba convaleciente de la herida que le habían hecho y al otro en un caballo blanco y rápido, cabalgando por proteger lo que su tío le heredo.

Las sombras se escuchaban en susurro maliciosos, en una lengua cruda y fuerte, la añoranza de aquello que su amo perdió hace tanto tiempo lo tenían tan cerca y latente, un hobbit era su único poseedor, incluso el elfo ni el Dúnadan fueron impedimento para que unos cuantos de los 9 siguieran al pequeño….aunque el caballo élfico era un problema.

La carrera se prolongó por mucho tiempo, el pequeño sentía que no llegaría a tiempo, pues el enemigo estaba pisándole los talones, tenía que aferrarse, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, negó con la cabeza para aferrarse a esa falsa protección que le daba lo que colgaba de su cuello, su mirada se endureció entre los gesto infantiles del hobbit para no quitar la mirada de adelante, el rio se escuchaba, gracias a los valares no estaba tan lejos.

Sin embargo algo se paró justo en medio de su camino, una figura femenina con cabellos rizados y una túnica negra le sonrió, no preocupada que él iba directo a ella, -Sigue…no te preocupes-la voz resonó tan amplia que incluso las aves salieron de su mutismo lleno de terror, este se aferró a la cabellera del animal para cerrar los ojos –Buen trabajo Frodo –susurro la mujer justo al pasar a un lado.

El ya no supo de si, solo el agua le refresco la cara, cayendo en oscuridad….solo las palabras –Spectro Patronums- resonaron tan lejos y calmante, alguien fue a su encuentro, tanta gente le habia ido a ayudar…pero dolía, algo dolía tan profundamente, clavado en su corazón, solo el susurro corrompido de algo lo hizo que se hundiese más, para ya no saber de sí mismo.

XXXXXXXXX

-El pequeño ha caído por algo oscuro – Tonks cargaba sin preocupación la pequeña figura, mirándolo con cierto interés por tal carga que llevaba consigo.

-No debiste haberte enfrentado con ellos –Elrond regañaba a la mujer mientras dejaba al hobbit en una cama cercana, ella estaba haciendo un análisis mágico completo para ver su estado, ignorando la represión del señor del lugar.

-Vamos el pequeño estaba peleando solo con los caballeros negros, no podía simplemente quedarme aquí, mientras tu decías que él estaba cerca y no solo…..quería verlo con mis propios ojos, se ven muy diferentes y más amenazadores que en Dol Guldur –sonrió la mujer para dar un suspiro –sea lo que sea lo hirió, está oscureciendo su alma Elrond –su tono cambio a uno más oscuro, esta cosa era peor que Voldemort, recordando donde estaba.

El medio elfo quito la idea de seguir llamando la atención a tan temeraria Istari, se acercó con su anillo –La herida que tiene no es normal, esta envenenada…es una hoja maldita que consume a su víctima y la transforma en algo más oscuro-suspiro para empezar el procedimiento de curación lo más rápido que podía – me temo que a pesar de lo tonto que hiciste…fue buena idea Tonks – suspiro en derrota al ver que no estuvo tan equivocada la bruja, ella sonrió de lo más feliz.

-Te lo dije ¿no?-se cruzó de brazos para seguir observando, sabía que era curado el hobbit, era una magia diferente a cualquiera que haya hecho tanto en su mundo como Gandalf en su momento, minutos que se tornaron horas de difícil tratamientos, elfos venían y salían apresurándose a traer lo necesario….por primera vez Tonks supo que no era necesaria, viendo que ese pequeño estaba en buenas manos.

XXXXXXX

Los pasos resonaban entre los pasillos, la luz se colaba entre la arquitectura mientras la figura de la dama de cabellos rizados retomaba su camino al salir del lugar donde Elrond hacia su deber, tenía que admitir que a pesar que ella podia curar heridas superficiales, las maldiciones eran otra cosas –Veo que has estado ocupada –la ronca voz del enano le llamo la atención.

-Bueno tantas cosas que hacer mi buen Gloin –sonrió Tonks al verse acompañada del enano –a pesar de haber regresado hace poco tiempo, tengo que aprender mucho…temo que el llamado se ha hecho y más personas vendrán con un destino atado –suspiro cansada.

-Esas palabras confunde a cualquiera –Gloin sonrió al ver que la Istari estaba tan calmada, aunque cierto elfo rubio no apareciera….bueno aun no lo tragaba por completo, siendo el rival del difunto hijo de Durin, pero era algo que ya no estaba dentro de sus manos.

-je, fue sin intención – sonrió Tonks con sus ánimos recompuestos, la guerra que termino en su mundo y ahora volviendo a este, esperaba ser de más ayuda…cambiar las cosas para bien -¿y tu hijo y legolas?-cuestiono por el par, este solo negó.

-Temo que mi hijo pierda la paciencia con Legolas…el príncipe es muy quisquilloso con Gimli –recordó todo su viaje –aunque en este momento sus labores como enviado del reino de su padre lo ha mantenido ocupado….mi hijo ahora está tomando su siesta – sonrió con alivio, la pelea entre ambos se hacían más lejanas por lo ocupado que era el príncipe en ese reino.

-Legolas es un elfo molesto…en serio me pregunto si es cierto que ha vivido tanto- suspiro cansada Tonks al recordar que cierto príncipe siempre aprovechaba para recriminarles cierta espada, de algo estaba segura, los elfos no olvidan fácilmente.

Sin embargo algo le hizo detenerse para observar la salida de esa ciudad, ahí dos figuras se alzaban cansadas y con signos de pelea, junto a tres figuras pequeñas, ella sonrió plácidamente al reconocer –Te tardaste –simplemente dijo al acercarse, Gloin rodo los ojos para retirarse, Tonks era una cosa…pero Glorfindel otra, decidiendo por el bien de ambos su camino, necesitaban tiempo después de tantos años.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn habia estado en esa labor suplantando a Gandalf por alguna razón, todo se habia transformado en demasiado peligroso, al ver que eran seguidos de cerca por el grupo de Nazgul, caballeros resucitados de la oscuridad para perseguir al portador de dicho objeto.

Después de días de viaje, el portador resulto herido en la colina de los cinco vientos, pero al encontrarse con el Elfo Rubio, amigo de Rivendel y señor de la casa dorada, le calmo un poco…la ayuda nunca estaba de mas, y fue a buen tiempo, pues después todos se separaron, siendo apoyado por este guerrero Eldar, cuyos movimientos eran fuertes y acertados.

-Vaya camino –suspiro cansado al ver que los nueve los dejaban atrás, esperaba que Frodo llegara a tiempo, pero los chillidos de los nueve lo sacaron de su silencio, Glorfindel miro a lo lejos, algo que sus ojos solo observan con sabiduría y por primera vez en el rostro sereno y sabio una sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en su rostro.

-Veo que más ayuda ha llegado de muy lejos – el capitán de Gondolin comento sin prestar atención al gesto de Dúnadan por la sorpresa de los nuevas expresiones de dicho elfo, llenos de añoranza –vamos Estel….nuevos aires han venido-

Ahora lo entendía claramente al ver la figura al entrar a las puertas de Rivendel, los hobbits los encontraron en el camino trayéndolos consigo, su preocupación se borró al ser recibido por la dama, a quien no reconoció…. –Se tardaron –su voz noble resonó al acercarse, solo noto que el enano que la acompañaba se retiró.

-No tanto como tu….Tonks –Glorfindel aun manteniendo su porte sereno y noble se acercó para recibir la figura delante de él, ella corrió hacia este con una amplia sonrisa para colgarse de su cuello de manera suave…sus rostros se aceraron tanto que tuvo la necesidad de taparle los ojos a los hobbits más pequeños quienes se observaban curiosos por lo que estaban haciendo…Sam se giró por respeto, olvidando por completo su estado actual.

Trato de hacer notar su presencia en esa incomoda escena, bueno no sabía que Glorfindel tenía a alguien como el tenia a Arwen, pero al menos no tenían abiertamente un saludo tan caluroso -¿Glorfindel?-cuestiono a un elfo anonadado, pues incluso para el ese recibimiento fue muy sorpresivo, aun tratando de mantener su porte sabio a pesar de la sorpresa que reflejaban sus ojos.

Tonks solo le dio una sonrisa a su compañero, para soltarse y dirigirse a la gente detrás de el…Glorfindel solo tosió un poco ante el incómodo momento, no esperaba tal muestra de afecto después de tanto tiempo, él se giró de nuevo, solo recibiendo un arqueo de ceja por parte del montaraz.

-Soy Tonks….mucho gusto- sonrió tranquilamente como si lo que hizo antes era normal, Aragorn solo suspiro al ver que tal vez esta mujer era más complicada a pesar de su figura delicada y ojos enigmáticos, extendió su mano con un gesto de presentación, El Dúnadan dudo por un momento mientras soltaba a los hobbits molestos por aquella acción-de donde vengo se toma en muestra de saludo, como una presentación-

El montaraz entendió de inmediato haciendo el gesto de igual manera, a una mujer normal le hubiese hecho otro saludo de acuerdo a su género, pero esta chica no entraba en estándares en lo poco que vio –Aragorn hijo de Arathorn – quiso decir su nombre élfico, pero ese nombre ya lo portaba y con él su destino.

Tonks giro su cabeza levemente – te me haces conocido de algún lado….pero no recuerdo – dijo simplemente –y yo soy simplemente Tonks o Nym –añadió más a su presentación, sintiéndose apañada por la del hombre reacción, cuya nobleza noto…pero paso desapercibido.

-Él es el muchacho que vimos hace tiempo….la primera vez que estuviste aquí Tonks-Glorfindel después de tratar de recuperar su porte, sonrió a la dama con candidez irradiante…aun si le fue de sorpresa ese saludo, algo le decía que no le importaba mucho, tanto tiempo paso desde aquel entonces…donde las estrellas fueron testigos de esa promesa –cuya espada arreglaste-

Tonks abrió los ojos de sorpresa, mientras Aragorn se ahogaba con el aire que respiraba, los hobbits sonrieron…menos Sam que recordó repentinamente a su señor –Tu maestro esta ahora siendo atendido…pude intervenir para detener a los seguidores – anuncio Tonks al hobbit, indicándole el camino a seguir.

-Gracias…Gracias-dijo efusivamente el pequeño para seguir corriendo junto a los otros dos, pasando por alto las presentaciones que olvidaron por el recibimiento al rubio y por la preocupación desbordante, dejando a los tres atrás.

-Estos hobbit son más animados que Bilbo – sonrió al ver a los tres correr con más ánimo, trayendo de nuevo viejos recuerdos de su viaje en la compañía, su gesto se tornó nostálgico por un momento, siendo su apoyo Glorfindel en ese instante.

-Sabes el tiempo que ha pasado desde que te fuiste –Glorfindel apoyo aun con los gestos de Dúnadan de duda por lo dicho –ella es la Istari que fue a la compañía de Thorin escudo de roble, guerrera y asesina de dragones, como las tierras del norte cuenta- el elfo dijo con orgullo, inclusive en el nombre del enano…cuyo recuerdo es latente y la vida de su amada debe.

Aragorn recordó con fervor los relatos que Bilbo conto antes, era ahora anciano y la dama frente a él se veía madura pero joven –Entonces es un honor mi señora conocerla en persona-se inclinó el montaraz al ver que su introducción anterior no era nada comparada con la labor de dicha dama, poderosa maga en palabras de Gandalf y gran amiga en las de Bilbo.

-Vaya…no seas tan formal, soy Tonks simplemente recuerdas…nada de dama, señora o algo por el estilo –suspiro cansada, estaba algo fastidiada de ese tipo de respeto…pues desde Erebor cargaba con sus hazañas pasadas –Además tu espada está bien supongo –

-Desde joven recuerdo la espada rota y repentinamente se arregló de la nada, sin necesidad de ser forjada-recuerda como su Padre le relato el dia que se dio cuenta, el vivió toda su niñez ahí y recuerda que estaba partida –Entonces le debo mi espada a usted…-

-Tonks…-rodo los ojos la mujer –y bien…seguimos aquí o entramos, creo que más gente llegara dentro de poco….el anillo ha estado despertando el destino de muchos, enlazándolos aquí –con aire de misterio comento a un Montaraz dudoso de nuevo y una Glorfindel interesado en saber que más habia cambiado, se veía más radiante que antes.

El elfo rubio le dio la mano para seguir –Ella siempre fue tan misteriosa….nunca desconfíes de sus palabras Estel- dijo al contestar la duda de Aragorn, quien sonrió.

-Bilbo también me dijo lo mismo…."ella siempre decía cosas que al poco tiempo se volvían realidad, nunca dudamos de sus aceptaciones aunque fueran confusas"- cito con paciencia esa línea que el hobbit le decía.

-Vaya…si eras ese joven significa que estas muy viejo-frunció el ceño, restándolo importancia a lo que dijo antes, Glorfindel solo le tomo el rostro con calidez para mirarla a los ojos, Aragorn se sentía incómodo por esa declaración… ¿viejo? Se cuestionó al mirarse, y el elfo noto esa duda.

-Para un Dúnadan o numenoreano está a una buena edad…87 años- Glorfindel explico, dando referencia a las historias que conto hace tanto tiempo en la visita de esta, donde por primera vez se sintió atraído por la enigmática mujer, aunque su apariencia era diferente.

-Wow….leyendas de reyes de piedra, el honor es mío- sonrió al Dúnadan quien solo arqueo la ceja por lo dicho, pero sonrió al ver que estaba bien, ahora si teniendo en cuenta que la dama era un caso que requería su atención, más difícil que el propio Gandalf en algunos aspectos, aunque era una Istari diferente al propio Saruman y su amigo.

-¿Y el joven Draco?-cuestiono el elfo rubio –me imagino que te has puesto al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos-

-Bueno….supongo que debo comenzar- Tonks dijo con un alivio pero con tintes de nostalgia, comenzando su relato desde que apareció en el bosque negro, su seguimiento al caballero negro y su reencuentro con el reino de Erebor y Dale, Glorfindel noto una tristeza por ver que los de reino del valle que conoció ya no estaba, era algo que los inmortales tenían que sentir…siguiendo su camino con un Aragorn silencioso y analizante, la mujer si era una guerrera como los cuentos decían.

XXXXXXXXXX

Un hombre reacio llegaba con pesar a lo qué parecía ser la mejor de las ciudades, entro con cuidado con sus gestos cansados para ver con interés la imagen que se alzaba imponente en su primer impresión, la figura de un ser oscuro en una guerra ya pasada, que solo mitos contaba en Gondor.

Boromir llego por fin en respuesta a un sueño que tuvo tiempo atrás, su padre se habia negado pero el, por ser el hijo mayor llego o al menos eso esperaba –Bienvenido a tierras de Rivendel –una voz le llamo la atención haciéndolo girar –Todo esta listo…su llegada es a tiempo…ahí tus dudas se aclararan-

El hijo del senescal frunció el ceño ante la insinuación –Yo no eh dicho a que eh venido, como saben que vengo a buscar respuesta – dijo incrédulo de lo que fuera lo estuvieran esperando, aunque tenía que admitir que dichas criaturas si eran hermosas y llamativas.

El elfo solo dio un gesto calmado –Mi señor me aviso de los posibles visitantes…todo reuniéndose con un destino enlazado –dio el paso –El concilio está por comenzar – las campanas sonaban avisando de algo, el capitán de Gondor no sabía que esperar de lo que era esa reunión.

Ahí el silencio se instaló con su guía, estaba cansado tenía que admitirlo…pero fuera lo que fuera, valía la pena el último esfuerzo de su energía, después de todo muchas cosas pasaron en esos días de viaje, perdió su caballo y estaba hambriento pero su orgullo le lastimaba, si no acudía.

-Lamento haberlo llamado sin descansar-una alta figura sabia le recibió en el recinto –sé que viene de tierras más allá-saludo cortésmente –Elrond el medio elfo, señor de Rivendel –

-Boromir hijo del Senescal y capitán de la torre blanca-se presentó –y no es problema, nada que yo no pueda soportar – El medio elfo saludo de nuevo para darle el paso, ahí frente a el capitán muchas figuras reunidas se alzaban en una mesa de mármol, pero solo una le llamo la atención, la figura de una mujer al lado de un elfo rubio, pero desvió al sentir la molestia del inmortal…que era peor que la mirada de su padre, aunque era imposible juzgando que el gesto sabio que denotaban esos ojos brillantes pero pesados.

-Eh aquí el ultimo visitante de tierras lejanas, hoy aquí se aclararan sus dudas, viajeros de otras tierras, razas aliadas por un mismo objetivo….aquí es donde empieza El Concilio de Elrond – anuncio con sabiduría al iniciar esa reunión, donde historias se enlazaban y personas se conocían, donde muchas dudas se resolverían con una misma solución, todo en torno de un anillo.

XXXXXXXXX

El invierno ya se sentía y la montaña se alzaba con misterio, el silencio era su respuesta y los enanos esperaban a la solución del Istari que los acompañaba, muchos cuestionaron la juventud de dicho mago….pero con el tiempo aprendieron a no subestimarlo, solo aquellos que formaron parte de la compañía de Thorin no dudaron de él.

Ahora llegando a Moria tenían que buscar a sus compañeros, pero el aire era molesto, la muerte se podía sentir…Draco se sentía incómodo ante la molesta sensación que se alzaba, ahí él estaba haciendo un chequeo al área de manera mágica, de esos hechizos que desarrollo durante su guerra en su anterior hogar.

Se dio cuenta que no sería fácil, que tal vez nadie lo esperaba…fue cuando la puerta se abrió en un clic siniestro –esa es nuestra entrada-anuncio Draco con un miedo corriéndole la espalda en el aire tenebroso que salía de la mina –Que sus valar nos ayuden –anuncio el mago sin saber que esperar, pero tenía que hacerlo para asegurar a Balin, ahora no tan convencido que cualquiera de los que fueron estarían vivos…-solo no se separen- advirtió para iniciar su peregrinaje, a las entrañas oscuras de Moria.

XXXXXXXXX

Bueno como notaron aun es el inicio tranquilo de la saga, espero y les haya gustado, si tienen dudas me avisan.

Geme 1 fuera…


	5. PFF 5 RELATOS

Bien, gracias por sus comentarios y lamento no haber subido algún capitulo, signo de vida alguna, para que vean que aun estamos actualizando, ahora las cosas aun son tranquilas, pero veremos mientras el trama se desarrolla.

Adelante….

xxxXXXXXXX

PUFF 5: RELATOS

Boromir no podía creer lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, aquel que se supone perdido en todo ese tiempo aparecía después de milenios, los ojos grises del Dúnadan se cruzaron con los suyos ¿por qué aparecía justo ahora? Se cuestionaba cuando una furia emergía de el con una irracionalidad.

-Sera mejor que molestias de este tipo queden fuera del concilio-interrumpió la mujer llamado su atención, esos rizos negros se veían imponente, pero aunque su mirada mostraba una alegría impropia de la seriedad del momento, lo inundo de inmediato, bajando su mirada ante la sensación que corría por su cuerpo.

Glorfindel arqueo la ceja ante esa acción, sus ojos sabios no titubearon ni se apartaron del hombre, como esperando que levantara la mirada, pero el señor de lugar llamo a la calma, apoyando a la mujer, en un inicio hubo oposiciones por el del sur por la presencia femenina, pero después de los relatos de Bilbo y los enanos, callaron de inmediato, ahora con ojos de admiración.

Elrond suspiro al ver todo calmado, pero se transformo al sacar el anillo ante los ojos de los presentes, ahí Boromir mostro por primera vez sus intenciones, ese anhelo silencioso que en sus ojos revelo ante la mirada observadora de cierta dama presente, quien desde ese momento sospecho algo, eso era el objeto que le hizo reaccionar de cierta manera con Bilbo en su momento.

El veredicto de aquella reunión quedo desplazado para otro momento, muchos se fueron con diversos pensamientos referente a que todo se enlazaba de alguna manera, Gloin también vio que el caballero negro era el inicio de algo mas grande como alguna vez Tonks dijo.

Uno a uno fue partiendo a sus recamaras dispuestos a descansar y ver por un futuro mejor, Boromir por su parte estaba pensativo en cuanto a su verdadera misión, su padre sabia del pecado de Isildur y lo quería para usarlo en contra de su dueño, aun si en el concilio le dijeron que no, tenia una oportunidad –Usémoslo contra su amo-susurro para si mismo, mientras vagaba fuera de donde la reunión se llevo a cabo.

-Sera mejor que quites esa idea de tu cabeza-una voz se escucho detrás de el, la mujer lo miraba de manera analista, este se sorprendió por la acusación –fue creado por alguien mas allá de cualquier mortal en esta tierra, no se opondrá a su amo, al contrario corromperá al que lo posea-sus ojos eran de cierta manera serios a diferencia de los que noto durante todo ese tiempo.

-Esto no te concierne, mata dragones-dijo de manera despectiva a la dama, quien solo le sonrio, Glorfindel hacia su aparición en el momento justo, suspiro cansado al notar esa palabra, su sabiduría le decía no decir mas.

-La sugerencia es que sea destruido, Boromir hijo de Denethor, esto está más allá de cualquier mano, inclusive si el propio descendiente de Isildur lo toma, nada esta garantizado-su mirada sabia se poso en los del hombre del sur de manera prominente, solo la mano de Tonks lo saco de esa pelea silente entre ambos.

-El anillo puede prometer mucho….pero no te dará nada, lo sabes ¿verdad?-Tonks no le importaba la manera en que le hablaba el hombre del Sur, no era muy común en esas tierras que una mujer se moviera entre el genero contrario como si nada hubiera ocurrido, el elfo la miro y sonrio de manera suave, la mujer entendía de cierta manera sabia que le molesto un poco lo despectivo del capitán de Gondor.

Boromir frunció el ceño –eso no lo sabes, mi reino esta cayendo lentamente y yo estoy aquí, viendo una solución que debe terminar ya – gruño con resentimiento manteniendo su mirada sin titubear, aunque la dama tampoco lo hacia…aunque un solo suspiro salió de su boca para negar con la cabeza.

-Piénsalo bien Boromir, tu padre no sabe lo que tu-Tonks paso de largo para darle unas palmadas al hombre, quien se sorprendió por esta acción…ella marchando con lentitud mientras silbaba una canción irreconocible para el, mientras el elfo rubio la miraba hasta desaparecer, el capitán solo se quedo en silencio en compañía del elfo.

-Con permiso –se disculpó Glorfindel para volver a entrar al recinto, ahí el hombre se quedo pensativo de todo lo visto y lo que la mujer y el elfo decían, aun si nadie le comento sobre ambos, se veían muy cercanos…una Istari (como se le introdujo) y un Elfo, ¿pareja?, una cierta envidia empezaba a brotar de cierta manera.

-Sera mejor que no deseches sus palabras…hijo del Senescal – la voz reacia del Dúnadan se escuchaba, este frunció el ceño al ver quien era en realidad, aun no recordando el rencor por dejar olvidado su reino – Me han dicho que suelen tener algo de verdad…a pesar de su apariencia- sonrio tranquilamente para seguir su camino.

El capitán de Gondor solo se quedo mirando como el Montaraz desaparecía, ¿por qué decían esto con solo verlo? ¿qué se creían para darle ese tipo de consejos?, pero por un momento dudo, su padre no sabia lo que el en ese momento, estaba seguro que su hermano haría lo correcto, el siempre lo haría, suspiro para irse a su recamara…esperaba que una noche de sueño aclarara sus dudas.

Ahí a lo lejos Elrond observaba al hombre partir a su lugar, Glorfindel lo acompaña con cierto silencio, pero con un aire de molestia por lo que empezaba a sentir, algo nuevo que lo acompaño desde que Tonks llego –Ella lo ha notado- la voz del señor del lugar lo saco de sus pensamientos sabios y debates existenciales –Tonks no le quitara un ojo de encima al hijo del senescal, ha visto el peligro en el-

-Si, lo se y me temo su resolución si es el caso que esa misión es tomada por este-el elfo sabia cual era la solución de la Istari aun si no estaba decidido quien partirá con el portador del anillo, ella era de ese tipo de personas que haría lo imposible para asegurar un futuro en esas tierras, ella adoptándolo como su hogar.

-Se lo que sientes mi amigo, eh visto tu cambio ahora que la viste…. Pero ten en cuenta tu misión inicial, no pierdas el camino que tu ya sabias desde que regresaste – comento el sabio Eldar a su amigo rubio, este solo asentó –No te pido que sacrifiques tu amor, solo que esperes hasta que la oscuridad sea erradicada-

-Lo se, Mi Señor-Glorfindel bajo la cabeza con cierta vergüenza, pensó estar preparado para todo lo que viniera adelante, pero su sabiduría le pedía esperar, ella lo aceptaba pero el no lograba pensar en volverse a separar…pero era su labor el ser un observador, un guía para los pueblos libres, esto ya no era la pelea de los elfos…era de los hombres.

Ahí ambos Eldar se quedaron pensativos por distintos temas, junto a ellos Gandalf también daba algunas opciones para poder elegir bien los miembros de dicha compañía, ya tenían unos prospectos pero lo dirían mas adelante…por el momento la primera decisión fue tomada... los montaraces darán un recorrido para ver que tan peligroso era fuera de las fronteras de Rivendel.

XXXXXXXXX

El silencio era una constante en esos pasos a media luz, los enanos de la expedición se asomaban con cuidado entre las entrañas de Moria, muchas de las cosas que ahí se sentían era mas confusión y temor por encontrar lo que pensaban estaba perdido.

Solo la respiración era una constante, pareciera que fueran meses lo que estuvieron ahí, pero el tiempo se había perdido al terminar el primer día, la noche no se diferenciaba del día, solo la negrura permanecía al momento que los presionaba con cada paso que daban.

Nada cambiaba por completo a pesar de seguir caminando, todo seguía igual y los deprimía de manera aplastante, era algo que no querían sentir, pero tenia que hacerlo…querían saber que sucedió con la gente que se aventuro a conquistar algo que se sentía tan abandonado y ajeno.

La profecía decía que algún hijo de Durin conquistaría esa mina de nuevo, para regresar a manos de su creadores, pero aun asi tanto tiempo se perdió, que incluso cuando recuperaron Erebor creyeron que era el momento de repetir esa hazaña….ahora con ayuda de el Joven Mago, que se creía ser inmaduro por su juventud, pero mostraba una determinación.

Al menos eso pensaban mucho de los enanos al inicio, pero conforme el viaje se alargo y llegaron a su objetivo, notaron esa madures que incluso Gandalf mostraba en sus ojos, como si muchas batallas haya librado en tan poco tiempo, todos ellos ajenos a la historia que solo los cercanos a la compañía original sabían.

Sin embargo fue un momento que se detuvieron después de divagar, ahí una gran mesa de mármol blanco posaba lastimosamente, formas extrañas se alzaban a los lados aun no distinguiendo bien en que lugar llegaron.

-La cámara de los registros-contesto uno de los enanos al conocerlo de los relatos, muchos se acercaron con cuidado, el ambiente no ayudaba mucho y el mago había dicho que algo no estaba bien.

Pero el crujir de algo debajo de los pies de un enano los hizo llamar la atención, a la luz de la varita del chico las figuras ya tomaban formas definidas, huesos y escombros de una batalla se alzaban de manera alarmante, ahí los cadáveres de los enanos estaban esparcidos entre el polvo y signos de saqueo.

-¡Por Durin!-comento Bofur al ser el primero en encontrar palabras, todos estaban ahí….muchos enanos estaban ahí.

-Aquí yace Balin…-Dwalin caía de rodillas al acercarse al mármol blanco, no terminado de leer lo que decía, posándose con pesadez en donde la marca fúnebre se alzaba lastimosamente entre la soledad, fue cuando Nori noto algo entre los esqueletos, un libro resguardado con recelo con signos de ser lo último tocado, de los que reconocieron era el cadáver de un ex miembro de la compañía de Thorin, Ori yacía aferrado a ese objeto.

Draco miro apesumbrado el cadáver y luego aparto la mirada a la tumba de Balin, le dolía el corazón conforme recordaba los momentos que paso, en verdad quería verlos de nuevo, esperar que estuvieran bien, pero todo se fue con la luz de esa mina.

Un relato escalofriante se escucho a continuación, de repente el silencio se hizo presente al notar que era una trampa, una tumba la mina de Moria, Draco miro con duda a todos….fue cuando los tambores llamaron de nuevo, para el chico era fácil dejar a los enanos con su aparición, pero no era una opción, es lo trajo completos y todos saldrían igual.

A la orden de Dwalin y aun con rastros de tristeza en su tosco rostro, los enanos se prepararon para pelear, Draco con su varita….-Tum-tambores mas cerca –Tum...- mas cerca, luego todo se volvió caos para el joven, pues de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba sitiados.

Ese momento el joven mago observo a lo que se enfrentaban, pues no solo la presencia enemiga se hacia presente, los pasos pesados de otra criatura oscura se podía sentir conforme mas se interesaba en los que se atrevieron a entrar a la mina.

-Maldición-gruño el joven rubio al lanzar conjuros diversos, todos usados durante su tiempo de guerra para pasar desapercibido, después de todo el reforzar casa de seguridad era su especialización a parte de las pociones, el silencio se hizo presente conforme mas el tiempo pasaba.

-Estamos encerrados-gruño uno de los enanos al ver con frustración como su salida era plagada por enemigo desconcertados, todos buscando a los intrusos, pero por cuestión de magia no lo seguían, solo al sentir la presencia oscura alejarse conforme los tambores lo hacían de igual manera, el joven se calmo.

Miro con detenimiento a cada uno de ellos con cierta duda, el podría irse con facilidad haciendo la aparición volvió a recordar, pero esa presencia era la que lo desconcertaba, tenia que buscar un poco mas de información, pues lo que tenia eran solo mitos, algo sobre un pecado de Durin le dijo Fili antes de partir.

¿Pero que era eso? Frunció el ceño al ver que podría ser utilizado por fuerzas enemigas a su favor, si lo reclutara Sauron o el caballero negro que diviso ese día, un silencio se mostro y los enanos sabían que el mago estaba planeando algo, los miro con detenimiento, era un grupo bastante grande y solo podía transportar dos a la vez…eso lo agotaría lo suficiente, no sabiendo cuanto resistiría ese conjuro, que necesita reforzarse, a lo mucho horas.

-Muchacho se que tú puedes salir –Dwalin interrumpió con una sonrisa, después de todo era el mas joven de todos, un niño aun a sus ojos, pero el chico era un mago inteligente…pero no debía morir con ellos ahí.

Todos los enanos miraron las intenciones del líder, algunos resignados a no ver a su familia…pero Draco negó con la cabeza, no podía dejarlos a merced de la oscuridad, el era un Istari después de todo –No, yo los traje conmigo…y todos saldremos de esta-suspiro al mirar cada suministro, tendría que multiplicarlos.

Alzo su varita con cuidado y con una voz melancólica susurro –Espectro Patronus-una serpiente blanca se diviso entre esa oscuridad tambaleante, ante la mirada expectante de cada uno –Ve busca ayuda-ordeno, esta solo danzo un rato en su amo para seguir su camino, atravesando las paredes gruesas de aquel lugar, en búsqueda de la ayuda necesaria….

XXXXXXX

Tonks estaba paseando por ese lugar de ensueño que tanto añoro durante sus años de batalla, por su mente pasaba el reencuentro con toda la orden del fénix y lo renuente que estaban en seguir su camino aparte para pelear contra Voldemort y no esconderse, nada se comparaba con la presencia de un dragón, al menos no por ese momento.

-Veo que estas inquieta-la voz de Glorfindel se divisaba detrás de ella, esta solo miro al cielo por un momento para suspirar.

-Solo que es demasiado tranquilo aun, demasiado- sonrio de manera despreocupada a su compañero, este se acerco de manera lenta y suave, con su porte de Eldar importante –Estas ocupado últimamente-sonrio.

-Recuerda que mi labor aun no termina-el Eldar tomo el rizo que tanto extraño, para mirarlo con sus sabios ojos-si decides partir con el anillo lo entenderé, y esperare a tu encuentro de nuevo-

-Me conoces muy bien entonces, me ahorraste el decírtelo-suspiro cansada, en verdad tenia esa opción vagando en su mente tiempo atrás, pero decírselo era muy diferente, el elfo solo negó con la cabeza, aun el incomodo momento estaba palpable de aquel entonces….pero ya no se repitió porque cada uno se concentro en sus labores.

-Porque se quien eres lo se, aunque lo temía en un inicio…pero eres una Istari, sabré esperar como antes-en verdad el elfo le era difícil dejarla ir, pero como mago sabia su deber, aun si no vino igual que Gandalf o cualquiera de los demás, entendía que tendría que tener su mismo objetivo, ver el error de siglos atrás finito.

Tonks no sabia si sonreí o simplemente perderse en sus ojos, 7 años para ella fueron eternos…pero el elfo espero mas, lanzándose para abrazaron de manera desprevenida, le gustaba ver el gesto desencajado en el sabio –Siempre lamentare la espera que sufriste-lo encaro aun colgada de su cuello, sus miradas se encontraron, este le sonrio –Y que seguirás esperando hasta que todo termine…pero aun asi me alegro tener tu corazón-

-Esa vez te lo dije, dejare mi inmortalidad por ti-se acerco aun mirándola a los ojos, esos tan decididos pero distraídos –mi espera valdrá la pena –el elfo la rodeo con sus manos, acercándose con lentitud, sin embargo algo los interrumpió...la mujer miro hacia un punto cambiando su aura por un momento al igual que el Eldar.

-¿Draco?-cuestiono la mujer al distinguir esa luz blanca que salía de los arbustos, era extraño que su pariente usara ese tipo de comunicación, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron como si algo hubiese olvidado, Glorfindel abrió un poco sus ojos al recordar esa sensación, era como aquella vez antes de ir a Dol Guldur…¿un mal presentimiento?

XXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Como verán Draco se adelanto a Moria con el fin de ver por Balin, el no tuvo tiempo de estar en shock como la mayoría de sus compañeros, por que el deber llama y el recién saliendo de una guerra (bueno algunos años después) aun recuerda la sensación de siempre estar alerta.

Los cambios empiezan a suscitar conforme los Istari se involucran mas en su papel, espero que les guste y gracias por esperar, aun estamos vivos, pero a veces las musas abandonan esta historia y hacen que me salte a otra.

Saludos

Geme 1 fuera…


	6. PFF 6 IMPOTENCIA

Despues de tiempo de no actualizar esta historia eh encontrado un poco de musas para escribir, espero que les guste lo que espera a nuestro magos, pues no están solos…no como ellos creen.

XXXXXXX

PFF6: IMPOTENCIA

Oscuridad y humedad era lo único que no podría olvidar de ese lugar, tenia que admitir que fue una estúpida idea el adentrarse a ese sitio después de lo que descubrieron, las risas y gritos de las criaturas dentro le hacían sentir que se estaban burlando, aunque era un alivio ser muy bueno escondiéndose, después de todo en una guerra había participado.

Dwalin trataba de no decaerse, pero el grupo de enanos ya empezaban a tener estragos del encierro por días, no sabían que estarían planeando pero al menos el mas chico de esa compañía no se veía agobiado, era mas como si estuviera planeando algo en silencio.

-Muchacho…será mejor que nos compartas un poco de tus ideas-pidio Nori con calma ganándole la idea al mayor de ese grupo, mientras se sentaba a un lado, solo recibiendo una sonrisa sarcástica y unos ojos calmantes.

-Bueno tenemos muchas posibilidades, aunque con dos diferentes finales…morir o vivir –con falta de entusiasmo y un humor muy negro comento sin perder su gesto, todos los enanos no sabían si era propio de el.

-Es una extraña manera de darnos ánimos –Bofur se abrazo a si mismo –si no salgo mínimo a tomar el aire…moriré-gruño al cielo rocoso que solo daba negrura de roca solida, días…meses o tal vez años, ya perdieron la cuenta.

-Dar ánimos no es lo mío –alzo los hombros el rubio despreocupado –no es como si me importara…a parte se lo pidieron al Istari equivocado –sonrio de medio lado.

-Es cierto…aunque no se si soportaría a Tonks –gruño Dwalin…la mujer era despreocupada y hasta cierto tiempo descuidada, quienes la conocieron mas tiempo aceptaron pues lo mas seguro es que hayan sido atrapados por una de sus imprudencias.

Draco sonrio para todos y siguió pensando, mientras los enanos comenzaron una platica de sus ayeres con Tonks de protagonista, muchos de los nuevos miembros tenían curiosidad por una de las leyendas de Erebor y Dale.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn no sabia que decir a lo que veía, los ojos de Elrond irradiaban furia no propia de si mismo por primera vez en toda su vida…trago grueso ante la presión en la que ese cuarto se llenaba, solo Gandalf rascaba su barba con calma.

-Como puedes sugerir eso-anuncio el medio elfo tratando de mantener su calma, escucho de las torpes de dicha Istari en los años anteriores, pero ahora era diferente –dentro de mis paredes esta lo único que detienen a la oscuridad de tomar el poder de esta tierra…-

-Se lo que significa…no estoy pidiendo marchar con la comunidad –gruño Tonks mientras su cabello se tornaba rojo furia ante la mirada del medio elfo, siendo calmada únicamente por Glorfindel –además…no estoy pidiendo tu apoyo, solo estoy avisando-frunció el ceño.

-Como que no estas pidiendo nuestro apoyo –Gandalf se levanto de golpe al notar esas palabras, el elfo rubio solo compartió una mirada con su señor, también alertado por lo que declaro la mujer.

-No Gandalf…escuchaste bien-Tonks arqueo las cejas con seguridad-no estoy pidiendo que sacrifiquen una misión por mi decisión, marchare si es necesario de noche y me puedo valer por mis misma –

-Pero no es Erebor del que estamos hablando y Smaug no es nada comparado con lo que se despertó y aguarda en los muros oscuros de Moria –El mago gris ahora estaba a punto de saltar de furia ante lo fácil que lo relataba la Istari, era oficial…no tenia la sabiduría para ser parte de su orden, pero teniendo a un traidor lo estaba pensando.

-A todo esto…que se aguarda ahí, eh escuchado e incluso Glorfindel se alerto, pero no me han mencionado a que tanto le temen –Tonks miro a los involucrados menos a Aragorn, quien era el único que no se mostraba sorprendido, era mas ajeno que cualquiera de los presentes…aunque sus ojos lo delataban, no lo quería admitir la imprudencia o valor de la dama era de ver.

Elrond miro a Gandalf y viceversa –es algo que no hemos confirmado-declaro Glorfindel adelantándose a cualquiera de los demás, tomando de los hombros a la mujer quien lo miro extrañada –pero aun si te dijera que es…tu iras –La bruja acepto sin titubeo sacando un largo suspiro del inmortal.

Tantos sentimiento se arremolinaban en el elfo, acepto seguir a la mujer a pesar de todo…pues su corazón ya lo entrego y no había marcha atrás, era ese sentimiento que solo escuchaba en relatos, sintiendo un poco de pena por los elfos que no lograron seguir su amor, como era el caso de uno de los hermanos de Galadriel…pero esa era otra época.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo en esa reunión, tanto que Aragorn se removió un par de veces…la negación del que lo adopto como hijo y la sorpresa de su viejo amigo Gandalf –entonces…porque estoy aquí-sugirió aturdido y en silencio, rompiéndolo poco a poco.

-Perdón Estel –Elrond pidio tratando de llamar a su calma –pedí que vinieras para que empezaras una revisión de los posibles caminos de la comunidad –

Aragorn no sabia si reír o solamente dejar pasar el momento ante el descuido de su padre, su suposición era que el había sido llamado cuando llegaron Glorfindel y la dama Tonks, de la cual aun no comprendía como la describía Bilbo en sus relatos.

-Bien. Marcharemos mañana-sugirió Aragorn –Halbarad llegara aquí temprano-informo.

-Entonces aprovechare para ir contigo Aragorn –Tonks interrumpió –digo entre mas pronto mejor –se giro la bruja sin dar oportunidad a otro debate, ya estaba elegido y no le importaba mucho algún comentario, dejando a Elrond con la palabra en la boca tras cerrar la puerta.

-Siempre ha sido asi de imprudente –Elrond se sentó pesadamente en su silla, para recargarse en sus hombros, tanto Gandalf como Glorfindel sonrieron un tanto nerviosos.

Aragorn tenia que admitir que ni el sacaba de quicio a Elrond, un nuevo gesto en la cara sin edad de su cuidador –entonces supongo que iremos mas de los que tengo pensado –se despidió el Dúnadan dejando atrás una parte del concilio.

-Pensé que seria un nuevo miembro de la orden –Gandalf saco ese silencio –pero aun asi siento que es lo mismo que yo cuando fui contra Smaug-acepto.

-Pero Smaug es diferente –Elrond trataba de mantener la calma para dirigir su mirada hacia Glorfindel –iras con ella…¿verdad?-Gandalf se sorprendió ante esa declaración, pues dicho elfo no salía a menos que fuera necesario.

El Istari Gris, enviado desde Valinor para un propósito supo desde ese momento que el amor puede ser muy complicado, aclarando lo que hace años comprobó durante el viaje con Thorin y compañía, con solo ver la aceptación del elfo y la preocupación de Elrond.

-Esto no nublara mi vista a el propósito por el que fui enviado, soy un vigilante pero no estaré esperando con el resto de mi gente…partiré a mi propio camino pero con el mismo fin-El elfo siempre estuvo al tanto de su propia misión, antes negó lo que estaba en su corazón con este fin…pero al ver que tienen el mismo propósito y aferrándose a ese sentimiento correspondido.

Elrond suspiro pesadamente de nuevo, ese día se volvía mas complicado conforme todo caía tras la decisión de la bruja, miro detenidamente a Glorfindel, cuya amistad era mas cercana a la de un hermano…conocido por sus leyendas entre su gente y nobleza, tanto como para salir de Mandos y regresar con un objetivo.

-Esta bien –declaro ya vencido, por primera vez sentía que los años pesaban pero era necesario, cuando algo se metía en la mente de cualquier elfo…tenia que admitir que eran tercos –No te detendré Glorfindel, guíate por tu corazón –Desde que Celebrian se marchara a Valinor no tenia ese sentimiento, levantándose para dirigirse a su compañero elfo –Que los valares estén contigo en todo momento y que tu misión se cumpla –

Gandalf se quedo en silencio por un momento al ver que el elfo rubio se marchaba, dejando a ambos solos –no esperaba la resolución del Señor Glorfindel-

-El amor puede ser muy complicado Gandalf-declaro el medio elfo aun añorando a su pareja que quedaba tan lejos, solo esperando la caída de la oscuridad para poder marcharse en paz de esa tierra que le dio tanto –pero veo con claridad el punto de Glorfindel, el lo sabia desde el momento que ella decidió marchar –Gandalf solo sonrio un poco.

-Solo espero que esto no nos afecte a futuro-pidio el Istari sabiendo lo que en verdad significaba esa partida, era muy diferente a la misión que tenia el elfo, pero ajeno por completo a ese sentimiento propio de los hijos de Iluvatar, ambos quedando en esa habitación discutiendo lo acontecido, no solo alrededor del anillo si no la llegada de los dos Istari mas jóvenes y lo que desencadenaron.

Ya que lo que moraba en Moria abriría muchas posibilidades, tanto para bien o para mal, dependiendo de sus propias acciones…Gandalf solo esperaba que fuera librado a tiempo antes de marchar hacia la destrucción del único, donde el portador ya había sido decidido…solo faltaban los compañeros.

XXXXXXX

A lo lejos, en las llanuras de Rohan una batalla se llevaba a cabo…los orcos rodeaban sin cesar en los últimos meses y el heredero del trono lo sabia –Hay que mantenernos…no tenemos que perder los Vados de Isen-ordenaba frenéticamente.

Grimbold su capitán mas cercano estaba cansado, no sabían en que momento empeoraron las cosas pues los avistamientos orcos y ataques eran cada vez mas recurrentes, Rohan estaba en peligro y el Rey no lo veía por extrañas razones.

Fue tanta la confusión y abatimiento que el tiempo se perdió para esa escuadrilla, el gruñido y burla se incrementaba –Hay que retirarnos –exclamo el príncipe al ver que ya no tenían que perder mas gente, cada cuerno resonó para apoyar su propia idea.

Sin embargo un descuido le hizo perder la vista de su espalda, cuando un orco se encontró en su punto ciego…alzando su hacha con fuerza ante los ojos de horror de aquellos que lograron verlo, Grimbold corrió –Mi Señor…¡cuidado!-

Théodred alcanzo a girar, pero fue mas rápida su vista que su propia reacción…tenia tantas cosas que hacer y arreglar, su padre cada vez mas enfermo hasta el punto de desconocerlo le preocupaba, pues el reino estaba mas a merced de la oscuridad que crecía conforme los días pasaban.

XXXXXXXX

Felicidad irradiante y cacería inexplicable, una cabellera rubia se asomaba sin cuidado por aquellos valles, era seco y extraño…pero no nada como ella, Luna Lovegood era considerada una heroína por sus acciones durante la guerra contra Voldemort, y aun si su extrañeza era propia suya, siempre fue considerada valiente a pesar de su casa.

Paseaba por las llanuras de su propio hogar, aquel que compartía con su padre…sus años de viaje e ideas de nuevas criaturas estaban empezando a tomar forma, pues su fama como bióloga crecía conforme mas animales eran clasificados por ella.

Su mirada fija y perdida se encontraba en el sol de esa mañana, Rolf Scamander lo conocería por fin ese día…famoso en su propia rama e hijo de una leyenda, nada importante que su propias ideas… juraba que había visto unos Nargles pasar por ese lugar, sin darse cuenta de un detalle.

Se detuvo en seco al ver el panorama un tanto diferente-Puede que un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado este por aquí-con voz perdida y calmada siguió su camino, estruendo y gruñido se escuchaban…sin perder ese gesto característico tomo su varita, que estaba colocado donde siempre…sobre su oreja.

-¡Expeliarmus!-grito con rapidez al apuntar a un lado, miro como las criaturas se abalanzaban como una débil presa ante un cazador, no sin esperar ese juego de luces que lograron salir de la frágil dama, su cabello enredado se tambaleaba en ese viento, con cada grito calmado que lanzaba…que a pesar de lo distraído que se escuchaba, daban efecto con rapidez.

-Que lastima…no son Snorkack –suspiro al notar que mas venían, sin quitar su aire descuidado…a pesar de madurez, su magia lo revelaba mas que nada, la sangre corría en el suelo conforme mas se adentro a lo que era una batalla…no extrañándole, al contrario como sabiendo hacia donde iba, guiada por su propia sensación.

Pasos ligeros y distracción la hacían ver el enemigo mas fácil a vencer, muchas de las criaturas la veían como un cordero en medio de los lobos…pero se desengañaban al notar lo nuevo en ella ¿Nargles? ¿Blibber maravilloso? ¿torposoplos?, no era mas nuevo…sonrisita para si misma sin miedo a seguir.

Un ultimo ataque y otro criatura cayo, cuando por fin sus ojos descuidados chocaron con el hombre sorprendido –Los Nargles se amolinan a tu alrededor…creo que necesitas atención-comento.

El hombre tartamudeo varias veces antes de notar la pequeña presencia femenina –Que-que haces aquí…-trabo palabras leves ante lo sorprendido que aun se encontraba -¿Narles?-cuestiono.

-Paseaba en mi hogar cuando los Nargles me guiaron…son Snorkack muy agresivos… ¿no lo crees?-comento descuidada restándole importancia a los hechos sangrientos alrededor.

-Señor hay que marcharnos-otro hombre comento, pero noto la nueva presencia –que hace una dama aquí –dijo incrédulo para apurar a su líder.

-M-me ha salvado-dijo no tan convencido el hombre, para tomar del hombro a la chica y guiarla junto al resto –Estoy en deuda contigo-comento.

-¿Deuda? ¿me debes algo?-sin perder el gesto lunático comento al ser guiada por el hombre mas grande –entonces supongo que no son Snorkack-su tono se perdió para ser un tanto deprimente, quería descubrirlas.

-Son-¿qué?- cuestiono el recién salvado –mira quédate en este lugar…estarás a salvo-miro a el hombre-Grimbold te encargo su cuidado, ella me ha salvado –suspiro –y si te debo mi vida-aclaro las preguntas anteriores.

Luna giro su cabeza con lentitud –no es necesario –apunto hacia donde el enemigo estaba…cada ser se retiraba con lentitud, unos gruñendo y mirando con recelo lo que ellos ya creían suyos.

-¿Pero que?-el hombre se tomo de la cabeza al notar como el campo se empezaba a despejar y no sabia en que momento el enemigo disminuyo, por completo ajeno a lo que en verdad sucedió durante su intento de retiro y de las habilidades de la dama, cuya ayuda aun no explicaba.

-Que no es necesario retirarse…no por ahora-dijo con descuido la mujer-y bien…han visto Snockard de verdad –cuestiono de nuevo-….-

El hombre parpadeo –Théodred hijo de Théoden, príncipe de la marca-se presento el hombre aun sin encontrar explicación, los demás soldados comenzaban a retirar a sus heridos y muertos hacia un lugar mas seguro, luna solo los miro otro tanto.

-Luna Lovegood….-pensó un poco girando su cabeza hacia el otro lado –hija de Xenophilius, bióloga –sin titubeo completo la presentación, imitando al hombre delante de ella.

-Mucho gusto dama…Love-Theodred saboreo un poco el nombre no sabiendo como mencionarlo, ni mucho menos el de su padre y la palabra que siguió.

-Luna…solo Luna esta bien-aclaro ganándole la incomodidad al hombre al ser descubierto, pero ella se giro dispuesta a seguir…no prestando atención al resto, Si Luna lo que tenia no era una cordura normal…pero en momentos de crisis era la que mas daba su apoyo, no sabiendo en que momento su ambiente cambio se giro a los heridos –bien…quien será el primero-menciono con descuido a cada uno, dejando que la duda creciera conforme se revelaba sus habilidades.

Ante los ojos de extraños no temió a ser temida ni nada por el estilo, era diferente a su tierra ya sea mundo mágico o no tenia la confianza de que seria de ayuda, que fue traída ahí por algo o alguien…a quien esperaba conocer mas adelante.

XXXXXXXX

Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo anexo, no debía faltar Luna Lovegood siendo uno de mis personajes favoritos de Harry…si tienen dudas o algo me avisan ya que hace tiempo que ando perdida en el mundo real.

Luna tomo muy bien el cambio y si sabia que ya no era su tierra, por eso no dudo en hacer lo necesario en esa guerra, tomando en cuenta la experiencia anterior.

Geme 1 fuera


	7. PFF 7 TEMOR

Hola!

Lamento mi ausencia por estos lugares, pero les he traído un nuevo capitulo… gracias Shirou por seguir aun la historia y acordarte de uno, que a pesar de la vida real trata de que sus musas no se escapen (que cada vez esta difícil).

XXXXXXX

PFF 7 TEMOR

El paisaje era el mismo que días anteriores, tan fresco, hermoso y calmado, con su mano en aquella herida infligida por la oscuridad, con el recuerdo de aquel ingreso tan estrepitoso, donde el encuentro con los jinetes le dejaron terribles secuelas.

Frodo Bolsón respiraba tranquilo, mirando con suma paciencia las nubes que paseaban ajenas por completo al peso que cargaba-"Si tan solo fuera como ellas"-pensaba con cautela no maldiciendo su presente…pero no deseando que el mal pasara a otras manos, agradeciendo tal vez que haya sido ayudado.

Fue cuando a lo lejos noto un par de caballos, en ellos estaba equipaje listo para un viaje –Buenos Días –de la nada escucho detrás de el, ocasionándole un buen susto y aferrarse a ese anillo cuya protección era una mentira, mirando a la culpable con cautela.

-B-buenos días señora Tonks –saludo entre tartamudeos encontrando la serenidad que se le fue en un instante.

-Es necesario ser tan formal…me recuerdas a Bilbo –suspiro cansada Tonks al mirar al distraído hobbit, era en algún aspecto igual a su anterior compañero de empresa enana…tomándole toscamente la cabeza para seguir su paso –no te quedes ahí Frodo –hizo un par de ademanes para señalar al mago gris que aparecía entre los pasillos.

Frodo sonrio un poco para inclinarse en forma de despedida e ir detrás de aquel anciano amigo, pero los ojos de este le dieron el brillo de reconocimiento pero pudo notar un atisbe de duda y preocupación –es acaso algo que no te deja tranquilo-cuestiono siendo el mas maduro de los Hobbits.

Gandalf solo carcajeo distante pero alegre-Oh mi buen Frodo…si tan solo fuera asi de simple –inquirió –envidio a veces su capacidad de seguir alegres a pesar de lo duro que puede ser su camino –apunto de nuevo su mirada en el par que seguía preparando su caballo.

-A donde ira la señora Tonks –cuestiono el hobbit al notar que la mujer preparaba su equipaje, ahora acompañada del que conoció como Glorfindel…ambos platicaban y se veían muy amenos, al menos la mujer…pues del elfo no sabia muy bien.

-Ellos irán a tomar su propio camino mi buen amigo…solo espero poderlos encontrar mas adelante –con tono críptico sugiero el anciano, haciendo que el pequeño cambiara su rostro a uno mas asustado –que la sombra de la duda no te embargo…te asegurare que el viento aunque sople oscuridad la luz podrá alcanzarla también –

-Entonces partirán a una misión diferente a nosotros –cuestiono el hobbit para apretujar de nuevo ese encargo oscuro, haciendo que el mago lo mirara con preocupación para soltar un suspiro y colocar su mano en el hombro.

-Su misión puede ser diferente por ahora, pero ten por seguro que nuestros caminos se juntaran –sonrio el gris mientras alzaba su mano en forma de despedida, pues aunque muchos ojos milenarios posaban intranquilos de lo que sucedía…entendían que era algo superior lo que harían.

Esa tarde un par se separo del camino y ante los ojos inocentes de un hobbit, las figuras se fueron haciendo amenas con al punto de desaparecer, desconociendo por completo lo que harían o por que se iban, pero teniendo en cuenta que no preguntaría mas de la cuenta, evitando aumentar la carga que el mago callaba.

-Aun no han decidido a tus compañeros Frodo –el silencio fue roto por el anciano sabiendo los pensamientos de dicho acompañante, enfocándose en la labor que empezarían días después –aunque ya tenemos idea de quienes serán…incluyéndome claro–informo.

-Esta bien Gandalf…no me preocupare por esto ahora –sonrio el hobbit viendo a lo lejos como Sam corría a su encuentro al igual que los mas pequeños acompañantes, estas semanas fueron muy tranquilas…y esas semanas se tornaron meses cuyo mes de diciembre se acercaba…a veces durante las noches cuestionando si Glorfindel o Tonks estaban a lo lejos viviendo su propia aventura.

Ajeno por completo a la realidad, pues la oscuridad toma distintas formas y a veces son residuos de un pasado mas tenebroso cuyo señor era peor que el propio creador del anillo…la inocencia del hobbit no lo sabia, y no era momento de preocuparlo por un mal mas penetrante que cualquiera.

XXXXXXX

La mirada distraída de una joven rubia posaba por aquellas llanuras siempre danzantes, tenia días detrás de esas murallas cuyas actividades eran vigiladas por la prima de la persona a quien salvo.

-Joven Luna-saludo Eowyn para compartir su paisaje –este panorama es el mas gratificante…es muy extraño que yo tenga un tiempo libre antes de ser solicitada por mi señor –dijo con tristeza.

-A veces lo mas simple se olvida con facilidad-su voz distraída y mirada despreocupada deslumbro un poco la inquietud de la sobrina del rey, haciéndole que su mano pasara por su rubia cabellera.

Entre las paredes de Rohan la fama de la joven bruja se disparo después de los sucesos en la batalla donde Théodred por poco pierde la vida, muchos de los soldados le tenían un profundo agradecimiento….cuyo respeto iba mas allá que cualquiera, era una joven bastante peculiar a los ojos de los mas cercanos, cuyos comentarios a veces les daba un cierto de dolor de cabeza ante lo ajeno que se escuchara.

-Buenas Tardes Señoritas –saludo Eómer para encuadrarse en toda su altura, hombre bastante alto desde el punto de vista de Luna, cuya mirada no le apartaba…haciendo al susodicho sentirse un poco incomodo –es acaso que nunca dejaras de mirarme asi –cuestiono.

-A veces la miradas suelen ser indicio de algo escondido –dijo para mirar de nuevo el panorama, Eómer suspiro derrotado con temor de cuestionar y ser contestado con algo que le ocasionara un severo dolor de cabeza, no estaba preparado para eso…mirando a su hermana cuya sonrisa no podía esconder.

-Partiré esta tarde a vigilar mi parte de las fronteras…los orcos y diversas criaturas han estado echando los ojos en nuestras llanuras –informo al darle un beso en la frente a su hermana, temiendo lo peor – nuestro rey esta mas ciego que cualquiera…cuida de el –pidio.

-No es necesario que lo pidas hermano, pero antes de que partas…Théodred volvió a marchar esta mañana –cuestiono con algo de duda siendo aceptada por su hermano en silencio, apretando su puño de manera discreta para que su hermano no se diera cuenta.

-No le dirás –cuestiono Luna a la mujer viendo partir con tristeza a su hermano, sorprendido a la mujer por lo observadora que a veces era y negando con la cabeza.

-Mi hermano se metería en problema con nuestros tíos si llegase a enfrentar a legua de serpiente –divago un poco en aquellas murallas viendo partir la comitiva de su hermano, consiente del acoso de dicho consejero real a quien soportaba por amor fraternal.

Luna solo resoplo un poco molesta entendiendo que tenia que esperar un poco mas en ser de ayuda, pues aunque los soldados sabían de su ayuda y poderío simple, el rey no la ha visto en alguno de los días anteriores…siempre encerrado en su trono con la serpiente que era el mas cercano a el…permitiéndole solo la entrada de Eowyn cuyos ojos del consejero no se apartaban y se clavaban en la figura de manera insana.

La bruja lo había visto un par de veces…su cabello grasoso y rostro escuálido no lo hacia ver el mas justo de los pretendientes, era molesto a veces toparse con el…y aun si fueran pocas las veces le ocasionaba un frunciera de ceño, entre sus ojos distraídos nunca había mentira.

-Sera mejor que entremos en ayudar a las cocineras-pidio Eowyn con sumo cuidado a la chica, se fueron haciendo cercanas por la ayuda que ofrecía…siendo escondida por los ojos de la lengua de serpiente a duras penas…pues mucha gente no confiaba en el, pero hacían aun asi lo que se les ordenaba por amor a su rey.

XXXXXXXX

Galadriel se asomaba con ojos milenarios esa noche entre los arboles que silbaban inquietos, muchos de los elfos estaban alertas por el crujir inquietante que se escuchaba en el triste viento, con un olor a oscuridad y muerte que antes olvidaron.

Desde los tiempos de la gran Beleriand la ultima de los Noldor puros, algo estaba sucediendo en la antigua mina abandonada…milenios pasaron desde que logro recordar aquel aroma lleno de ira y sed de sangre –Mi Señor –llamo a su querido compañero cuya alerta era igual que la suya.

-Esta bien –en silencio entendió esa mirada que antes no mostraba la siempre calmada consorte, Celeborn entendía que era necesario hacer aun si no se le era dicho…sabia y hermosa era su compañera, cuyos ojos vieron mas que el mismo aun en tiempos de Doriath.

Con agilidad y elegancia camino por aquel reino escondido entre los arboles de oro cuya belleza no disminuía aun con el invierno encima, algo se estaba moviendo en las entrañas de aquella montaña…no estaba bien, pero era inevitable seguir sin hacer nada.

Elfos se preparaban para lo que fuera estaba despertando, sin preguntar nada mas y aun si sus corazones temían por lo que esa noche albergaba, tenia que hacer lo necesario para proteger su hogar….aun si se enfrentaran a lo que tanto se esforzaron en olvidar…"eso" había despertado, el pecado de Durin se movía, ¿pero porque?

XXXXXXXX

Boromir estaba mas inquieto que noches anteriores aun estando en un país de ensueño cuyas leyendas se quedaban cortas, pero era diferente a las anteriores…canticos resonaban nostálgicos y con temor.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono el hombre al toparte a los enanos que antes vio en la reunión, a los cuales uno de ellos lo acompañaría a partir junto al portador del anillo, cuya comitiva había sido seleccionada días anteriores de su partida.

-No lo se…es la primera vez que veo a los elfos inquietos –Gloin apretujo su hacha, la cual no dejaba desde la compañía de Thorin…sorprendido al propio hombre y cuestionándose si fue buena idea salir sin ninguna arma, su hijo estaba igual que su padre…sus ojos posados en algún punto de la oscuridad.

-Buenos días –saludo un pequeño hobbit a los mas altos presentes, Boromir no entendías porque tan despreocupados aun con la presencia de milenarios seres mostrándose inquietos y cantando cosas que aturdían el corazón, envidiaba un poco su falta de preocupación.

-Serán buenas noches aun –corrigió Boromir siendo la primera vez que platicaba con ellos…pues siempre se mostro distante preocupado por su propio reino, la mirada de asombro del pequeño fue lo mejor del momento…haciéndole calmar un poco su inquietud.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono otro pequeño al acercarse-Merry…¿por qué te levantaste a media noche? Aun ni el sol sale…¿o es acaso que planeabas ganarme en el desayuno –acuso.

-Es acaso que no lees el momento Peregrin –regaño el pequeño hobbit haciendo que Boromir rodara los ojos por lo fuera del lugar del comentario, pues hasta hace poco lo había corregido en su saludo –mira los elfos están cantando y se están moviendo …¿de que me perdí?-cuestiono ahora siendo apoyado por su primo, cuya duda aun no se despejaba.

El heredero del senescal se palmeo la cara por los comentarios inocentes de los mas chicos, pues incluso los enanos alzaron sus pobladas cejas y estaba seguro de que Gimli (como recuerda que se llama) había soltado una ligera carcajada que se olvido con le palpitar de armaduras asomarse y colocarse a lo largo de la muralla, haciendo que se alertaran mas.

Boromir estaba dispuesto a regresar ahora si por sus cosas de guerra, si estaba en medio de una no quería quedarse corto ante los ojos de los mas sabios, aunque sabia por las leyendas que los elfos eran grandes guerreros a lo cual quería ser participe, pero fue detenido por Gandalf.

-¿a dónde vas Boromir?-cuestiono el mago con su mirada seria, mientras su bastón se alzaba con intimidación, era la primera vez que notaba mas fuerte al siempre anciano…tomando nota de lo que era en verdad el mago amigo de su hermano.

-No se lo que sucede pero no me quedare a esperar un ataque…regreso por mi espada y escudo –informo siendo negado por el mago gris.

-No será necesario…es solo precaución lo que están haciendo los elfos…una sombra mas oscura y antigua se remueve en las montañas nubladas, algo se ha despertado y temen que regrese-informo Gandalf.

-Entonces porque me detienes –cuestiono Boromir mientras los enanos trataban de calmar a los Hobbits quienes se encogieron mas con esta nueva información.

-Como te lo dije…es solo precaución-suspiro el mago mirando hacia la montaña cuya escancia se mostraba mas peligrosa.

-Balin –susurro Gimli al recordar el punto del que los elfos apuntaban con suma valentía…recordando un poco Moria, los enanos se removieron inquietos con ese recuerdo…mientras Boromir peleaba con el mago gris a quien le restaba importancia a lo que fuera estaba removiendo a los elfos.

Tanto Merry y Pippin regresaron a sus recamaras para despertar a Frodo y Sam de quienes estaban seguros seguían dormidos a como ellos deberían estar, Boromir refunfuño por lo bajo al notar que esa noche no dormiría bien, pues aun si el mismo Señor Elrond le dijo que no era nada mas que precaución las canciones le hacían sentir algo nostálgico.

Gruñendo por lo bajo al regresar a su recamar después de una acalorada discusión tanto con el mago como con el medio elfo, preguntándose que era lo que cantaban –Son rezos a Iluvatar –la voz suave de alguien le contesto sus cuestiones.

Era uno de los elfos que había visto antes…aquel quien había defendido al supuesto heredero, pero sus ojos aun posaban junto a los demás de su raza, se miraba inquieto…pero podría calmar un poco su duda –ni el señor del lugar…ni Gandalf me contesta mis preguntas, es acaso que usted noble señor podría contestar mis dudas sobre lo que sucede esta noche –con diplomacia cuestiono.

Legolas lo miro por un momento, distante pero sereno…sonriendo imperceptiblemente para molestia del Gondoriano –son suplicas para lo que fuera haya despertado no pose sus ojos en los reinos elficos –sonrio un poco –solo espero que las personas que se adelantaron sepa detenerlos…espero que el señor repita tu hazaña pero con diferente final –con una mirada triste regreso a su punto.

Boromir resoplo un poco aturdido, esto le había dejado mas dudas que respuesta –Bien…si necesitan a alguien fuerte me llaman, no me quedare mirando como los elfos pelean y nosotros nos dejen a un lado –gruño.

Legolas sonrio de nuevo tomando un poco de humor a su comentarios, Boromir no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho…pues era muy pocos los mortales que llamaban la atención de ese rubio elfo, cuyo interés y carácter cambiaron y Tonks no se canso de mencionarle –Lo tendré en cuenta Señor de Gondor…será el primero en llamarle si es necesario –con una burla oculta comento.

Boromir alzo sus cejas con algo de duda, esto era una promesa…pero algo le molestaba, entrecerró sus ojos para girarse y esgrimir diversas frases como "estos elfos" hasta "mas te vale", siguiendo su camino y asegurándose que tal vez esa noche seria larga, dejando atrás a un Legolas curiosos por lo que seria su viaje.

Esperando que la precaución se quedara ahí, ante la luz de las estrellas reflejadas en las armaduras doradas de los altos guerreros de Rivendel…entre canticos hacia Iluvatar para que "eso" se mantuviera al margue y pudiera ser detenido por lo que lo hayan soltado…esperando volver a ver al par que estaba involucrado, siendo muy pocos lo que sabían lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Saruman veía a través de esa esfera oscura, con una sonrisa burlona de lo que fuera estaba sucediendo dentro de sus dominios-Un Balrog después de todo –comento al separarse de aquel observatorio mágico y dirigirse a su balcón, ahí un ejercito de seres se preparaba para su objetivo…si tan solo pudiera volverlo a su favor todo seria mas fácil.

El anillo era la clave, si tan solo pudiera hacerse de el y tomar el poder que era su anhelo, apretó el barandal metálico ante el aire contaminado de sus dominios, oscuridad había rodeado su corazón y el mago traidor se burlaba de lo que antes era su objetivo.

El no quería ser de ayuda para los pueblos libres, su tiempo había acabado…quería el poder de que todos se arrodillaran ante el, esperando que si esa cosa salía de aquel lugar pudiera tener la oportunidad de someterlo con su magia, después de todo era el mas poderoso de su orden.

XXXXXXXX

Su magia se había ido con cada intento de mitigar a esa bestia, aun con el fuego prohibido solo las criaturas menores habían sucumbido ¿cuándo empezó la locura?, Draco seguía corriendo siendo apoyado por los pocos enanos que se mantuvieron con el…Tonks y Glorfindel se quedaron un poco atrás al ser el final de esa comitiva.

Lamentaba la perdida de Dwalin frente a un troll de las cavernas al defenderlo de su estado de cansancio, la pelea contra el señor oscuro Voldemort lo veía como un juego de niños al recordar la oscura presencia que surgió al ultimo momento, antes de escapar.

Ningún enano tuvo tiempo de lamentar su perdida, pues no solo Dwalin había caído…si no que dos compañeros mas se perdieron en la oscuridad, peleando con valentía para abrirles paso…el cansancio de los días encerrados y por los conjuros de escondites tenían al joven mago en un estado de sumo fastidio.

Su cabellera rubia ahora lucia mas larga, Tonks se aseguro de burlarse de su estado a su encuentro, antes de que todo se volviera incomprensible….aun asi la ironía no se perdía entre ambos parientes, teniendo un humor igual de oscuro que su situación.

Sus ultimas fuerzas se fueron con el conjuro que seguía cobrando victimas mortales detrás de el, enfocado solamente en su control…era une experto después de todo, agradeciendo internarte la ayuda de Bofur por su empuje al momento de huir.

-Sera mejor que sigan corriendo –apuro Tonks mientras Glorfindel le evitaba una caída que los atrasaría –gracias –suspiro cansada al volver al paso.

El elfo se mostraba mas serio que antes y Tonks no lo culpaba, pues era verdad…recordando las hazañas que antes el elfo había mencionado, esto le hacia recordar cierta caída milenios atrás …asegurándose que se disculparía de la manera adecuada si salían con vida.

Glorfindel en cambio se mostraba ajeno a cualquier muestra de cansancio, típico de su propia raza….pero tanto los enanos como los magos no tenían tiempo de decir algo referente a su estado, pues al poco tiempo un campo lleno de luces de fuegos interminables se alzo…adornando un poco el precipicio vacío que se encontraba delante.

-Hay un puente –grito Nori con desespero a lo que parecía ser el mas frágil de los puentes, los gruñidos y raspados de los enemigos se escuchaban al igual que sus gritos que se amenguaban con cada fuego mortal que quedaba de camino.

Pero el suelo repentinamente se movió tirando a algunos enanos que tomo desprevenidos, levantándose de inmediato sin tomar atención a lo que era en verdad…lo habían visto con anterioridad, el pecado de su antepasado -¡Maldición!-gruño Draco al verse incapaz de consumirlo con su propio fuego.

-Solo la magia de su creador es capaz de quemarlo –Glorfindel adivino los pensamientos del rubio mago, quien rodo los ojos cansado…y asumiendo que los ojos elfos no se les pasaba nada, tomando nota mental de que no se llevaría bien con este prospecto a marido de su pariente.

-Gracias…si no lo dices no me doy cuenta-con acidez comento siendo arrastrado por los demás enanos hacia el puente, ocasionado que Tonks lo fulminara con la mirada mientras montaba guardia y repelía las flechas lanzadas a su grupo.

La oscuridad se acercaba mas mientras ellos cruzaban con rapidez el frágil enlace a la salida segura –No podemos dejar que salga –aseguro el elfo rubio mientras su espada siseaba amenazante dispuesto a repetir su hazaña, mirando de reojo a la bruja que se mantenía a su lado.

El cabello se tornaba rojo mientras la figura del Balrog se mostraba imponente ante las llamas invocadas de su pariente, Draco trago grueso al igual que el resto de los enanos, es taba ms que seguro que Voldemort ni a las uñas le llegaba a eso que gruñía hacia ellos.

Su magia desaparecía como si nada fuera ante la esencia de la peor de las creaciones de Melkor, mientras sus colegas de oscuridad sucumbían al poco fuego que quedaba…tanto los enanos como el mago se trataron de preparar para lo peor, mientras su pariente y Elfo se mostraban preparados para ser el primer obstáculo de aquel ser.

-Que merlín nos acompañe…y que sus valares nos de fuerza –Draco no era bueno pidiendo a esos seres, pero en esos momentos era necesario…tenia que encontrar la fuerza de donde fuera, aun si era necesario tomar piedras y lanzarlas.

A la fuerza de un fuerte sonido que retumbo en las entrañas de Moria, todo se volvió confuso…estruendos, magia y resonar de antiguas espadas el Balrog se mostraba incapaz de dejar a sus presas ir, la montaña se volvió frágil por el encuentro….las piedras caían conforme el azote se hacia mas repetitivo.

Tonks lo ultimo que vio y sintió fue el calor de algo golpeándole el costado y lanzadora lejos del consiente, entre gritos de sus amigos, nada se volvió nada y el ardor se extendía con cada segundo que pasaba, esperaba seguir bien…que su temor fuera nada, pero algo le molestaba, mientras la oscuridad le envolvía.

XXXXXXXX

Esa mañana se alumbraba con una inquietud grande, las copas de los arboles de Lothoriel se mostraban tan tranquilas como siempre…pero dentro de sus hojas, entres las ramas posaban las figuras firmes de elfos que vigilaban un punto.

La fuente de Moria lucia como siempre al igual que esa puerta olvidada, los elfos no habían estado tan cerca de ese lugar desde que cayo en la oscuridad, cuya vigilancia no había disminuido….fue cuando un estruendo les llamo la atención, varios seguidos.

Los elfos apuntaron con rapidez aquel punto, esperando que no saliera lo que yacía dentro, su señor los envió con una meta…tratar de ayudar en lo que fuera, y Celeborn había ido personalmente a ver lo que sucedía, mientras su señora fortalecía su magia desde la capital de su humilde reino.

Sus ojos milenarios aun recordaban como Doriath cayo en manos de los elfos, herederos del mayor de los Noldor….ni cuando el reino del hermano de su esposa cayo ante el abate del dragón que dio muerte a su rey, apretó esa espada ya olvidada esperando que no fuera necesario.

Sin embargo sus ojos se ampliaron y sus guerreros se encogieron por un momento al retumbar mas cercano de las minas, algo estaba sucediendo y se estaba acercando, fue cuando la montaña se removió llegando incluso hacia donde ellos se encontraban y las puertas se hicieron nada ante la figura de un ser olvidado.

Ahí los elfos de Lothoriel entendieron que tal vez era peor que solo precaución, pues el temor se reflejaba en sus ojos –Es hora de recordar nuestras antiguas hazañas –llamo el señor de esas tierras, con esperanza de que pudiera ver de nuevo la luz del día, conforme el Balrog miraba a su alrededor mientras el sol se asomaba…cuya luz calaba en sus oscuros ojos.

El fuego empezaba a consumir todo a su alrededor, dejando una estela donde el ser posaba ante las puertas destruidas de una mina olvidada, Lothoriel estaba al acecho de ese monstruo, fue cuando vio su siguiente objetivo….ahí su rencor se avivo como su amo le inculco…los elfos estaban esperándolo.

xxXXXXXXXXXX


	8. PFF 8

Después de haber desaparecido un poco retomo un capitulo mas de esta serie, espero que les agrade pues muchas cosas cambiaron…gracias por esperar y a los nuevos seguidores y lectores.

xxxxx

PFF 8: BALROG

Un rugido infernal retumbo por lo alto de Caradhras, la nieve se deslizaba huyendo se su punta, como si un terrible despertar se avecinara…los humanos ajenos por completo a lo que ocurría seguían con su vida normal, pero incluso los caballos de Rohan se incomodaban con el aire extraño que soplaba.

-Algo le sucede a los caballos mi señor-Théodred era informado por uno de sus caballeros al intentar retomar su vigilancia ese día, era cierto…algo no estaba muy bien, todos relinchaban e inclusive los perros ladraban insistentes a un punto en especifico.

-Hay que calmarlos rápido –anuncio con fuerza y tristeza al ver el estado de sus mas amados animales, no les decían los señores de los caballos por nada, se acerco al suyo que bufaba…alzando sus patas a su dueño –Calma pequeña…calma –anuncio al tomar la cabeza y empezarla a acariciar.

Pero aun si la mano de su dueño posaba cálida en su rostro, esta seguía moviendo sus patas traseras, como si quisiera huir pero el amor a su dueño no lo dejaba –El viento anuncia un despertar oscuro –con voz ensoñada anuncio una joven detrás.

-Mi Señora Luna –con el respeto que se merecía su salvadora saludo con incertidumbre el hombre mirando hacia el punto que se perdía en el horizonte, pero por mas que enfoco nada observo…pero un ligero escalofríos broto desde el fondo de su ser para recorrer su espalda.

-No creo que sea prudente salir por ahora Théodred-con toda la familiaridad sonrió la chica para seguir tarareando una extraña canción, pero aun si su mirada era la misma soñadora que siempre….el príncipe noto un atisbe de preocupación, ¿o era su imaginación?.

Negó con la cabeza con tristeza por lo que fuera significo la visita de la chica, quien era muy bien conocido que no se apartaba mucho de su prima Éowyn y las sirvientas del castillo, dio otra mirada a su corcel para palmear de nuevo su cabeza para después juntarla con la de el y dar un suspiro.

-Creo que nuestra vigilancia será pospuesta hasta saber que es lo que ocurre – giro de nuevo al punto donde la chica desapareció –Ella no es del tipo de personas que tiraría al viento su recomendación-dio otro largo suspiro –Si tan solo me hablara con el respeto que me merezco –encogió los hombros para restarle importancia.

Entre las personas de Rohan era imposible no notar la peculiaridad de la joven que salvo a su príncipe, siempre ensoñadora hablando de cosas raras que notaba en algún punto…condescendiente de sus seres mas cercanos y con un aire inocente a pesar de la edad que tenia, tal vez mas adelante el joven príncipe convencería a su padre de adoptarla, le había tomado cariño.

Esa noche los caballeros de Rohan pasaron la noche tranquilizando por completo sus nobles corceles, pero no eran los únicos, ganado y animales domésticos se mostraban inquietos como si sintieran algo que los hombres solo presentían con levedad.

Aunque algo extraño paso entre las paredes del reino de la marca, pues la jovencita ensoñadora se vio paseando por las murallas mencionando palabras extrañas con su palo de madera, alzando las manos con sumo cuidado como si estuviera alzando algo invisible para ellos, no siendo cuestionada por lo extraña que era y el respeto que tenia, ante los ojos inquisidores de la lengua de serpiente.

-Vigílenla y que no salga de Rohan –ordeno el hombre a sabiendas que el príncipe le tenia cierta libertad a la joven, un pequeño obstáculo para su cometido…aunque sabiendo que tarde o temprano todo caería a sus pies, al menos eso esperaba, gruñendo por lo bajo lo que estaba ocurriendo pues ese día la guardia no salió como sus planes tenia previsto.

Un pequeño paso para su propia autoridad, pues tenia esperanzas que ahora si muriera aquel que debió estar ante mandos antes, maldiciendo su suerte y pidiendo a su benefactor que preparara algo, pero intuía que algo no estaba bien…pues inclusive el mago blanco se mostraba algo inquieto.

Ahora todos esperarían a que eso se acercara o desapareciera por arte de magia, ajenos por completo a lo que la montaña aguardaba…y que la maldad de hace milenios volvía a resurgir con mas odio que antes, rezando para que todo acabara muy lejos de ellos.

XXXXXXX

Sangre inmortal ya corría entre los arboles dorados de Lothlórien, algo que no hubiera pasado en siglos se estaba repitiendo…aun si era en menor escala ahora un Balrog era suficiente para amedrentar un poco la valentía del señor del lugar….pues su raza menguaba y con ellos su magia, haciéndoles imposible hacerles frente por completo.

Celeborn aun se mantenía firme ante la sensación de querer escapar, no podría dejar su hogar a manos de la oscuridad, sea lo que fuera lo obligo a salir para rugir de nuevo en una época donde su creador original ya no se observaba, temiendo que el que moraba en la torre oscura se aprovechara de esto para salir.

La luz del sol no pareciera salir en ningún momento, siendo aprovechado por los seres sumergidos en las entrañas de la tierra para poder ir a pelear, algo de lo cual estaba preocupado el señor de Lórien…pero algo los detenía o tan solo no querían salir por temor a ser llevados de encuentro por aquel que no los reconoce como su igual.

-Atrás oscuro ser…apártate de mis tierras y sumérgete de nuevo en la negrura de tu cárcel –en sindarin pronuncio solemne e inmutable alzando su mano con serenidad para lanzar un cantico, su poder no era el mismo que los grandes señores Noldor o cualquiera que hubiera visto los dos arboles o provenido de Valinor, pero aun así tenia la protección de aquellos que están mas allá del mar.

Una luz cegadora se alzo y rugió suavemente entre los arboles sollozantes de aquel paisaje teñido de amarillo y rojo, en un intento de mitigar el odio y hacer retroceder la bestia, solo el poder de su señora mantenía alejado de los arboles a la criatura, pero aun así este se mantenía terco en acabar con los primeros nacidos ahí presente.

Flechas se alzaron de nuevo para ensartarse en la bestia, quien de dolor y enojo rugió de nuevo, lanzando su látigo de fuego hacia lo mas cercano…destruyendo incluso una vieja fuente ahí cercana….Celeborn solo alcanzo a dar un ligero salto para colocarse en el suelo, muchos de los elfos le siguieron el ejemplo para ponerse a salvo.

Era su deber tener una pelea justa….saco su espada y con una orden melodiosa reorganizo de nuevo a los inmortales que quedaban aun inmunes a la fuerza de aquel ser, otros ayudaban a los heridos…y a los mas jóvenes los sacaban, por su inexperiencia ante seres creados por la oscuridad mas corrupta.

Celeborn se alzo orgulloso, consiente de que tal vez no regresaría de nuevo a las tierras que tanto añoraba desde tiempo atrás junto a su esposa, recordando grandes hazañas que se contaban en esas tierras durante las primeras edades…donde señores elfos cayeron en el intento de aplacar una bestia de su calibre.

Minutos…horas, no sabia cuanto tiempo era el que habría pasado desde que eso salió a flote, el sol se negaba a salir de entre las oscuras nubes que empezaron a formarse, consecuencia del fuego que la bestia lanzo….un temblor sintió bajo sus pies.

El Balrog se alzo en toda su altura dispuesto aplastar a todos los que se oponían a su fuerza, avivado por el odio que acarreaba tiempo atrás….sus alas se ampliaron de manera temerosa, todos los elfos lo miraron con horror disfrazado de calma, en sus ojos profundos las oscuras extremidades se divisaron como el mas negro destino.

-¡Por Iluvatar!-susurro el señor al ver su espada, si tan solo tuviera la fuerza de hace milenios tal vez le pudiera hacer frente…años de experiencias tristes y felices vinieron a su mente, la caída de cada reino élfico en el pasado le hacían estrujar su corazón, en espera del golpe que seria mortal, el rostro de su esposa y de su hija –Lo siento-termino al recordar una promesa rota…su regreso no seria al menos no en ese milenio.

Un silencio se torno largo a pesar de los segundos que recorrieron en realidad, el Balrog lanzo ráfagas fuertes en contra de sus enemigos…sin embargo el resultado fue neutralizado por algo que no tenia previsto, ahí una luz entre la oscuridad, el dolor de esa pureza le embargaba y empezaba a carcomer.

-¡Tu ser de oscuridad….regresa a donde perteneces!-voz sonora y fuerte se escucho detrás del señor de Lothlórien, ahí la vestimenta de su mujer tan pulcra y blanca se hacia presente, había salido de la capital para serles de ayuda, con toda la fuerza y magia que un Noldor de su calibre era capaz.

-¡Mi señora!-alcanzo a decir conforme los pasos descalzos de la menuda y delicada figura se abría paso, segura de si misma…frente en alto y en la mano la luz de una estrella perteneciente a un familiar lejano, sus ojos profundos amenazaban al antiguo maia corrompido.

Pero Galadriel sabia que no era suficiente, no en su estado actual…que a pesar de no menguar igual que el resto de las especies, su fuerza no haría retroceder a la bestia, pero aun si las esperanzas eran mínimas tenia que hacer su esfuerzo…siguió el paso entre escombros y lumbre que se apagaba con el poder de su anillo.

Poder mágico acumulado por años se expreso en todo su esplendor, la luz cegó por un momento a todos los presentes, menos a ella…quien se mantenía firme, pero aun asi, el Balrog de nuevo rugió con odio….golpeteando con fuerza el suelo haciendo retroceder a la milenaria elfo.

La señora de la luz aun se mantuvo firme con fuerza y mano alzada, portando la luz de Earendil con las dos manos, no se dejaría vencer y dejar su reino en las manos de ese ser, el grito de los seres bajo de los pies se escuchaban…fue cuando una sonrisa discreta y misteriosa se deslumbro en su gesto.

-Han Tardado….Istaris –con suavidad y un reclamo disfrazados comento, aun manteniendo su pose con dificultad ante los movimientos de dolor de su victima, ahí entre los escombros dos figuras se alzaron con lentitud….seguidas por diversas luces.

El agua empezó a aparecer, desapareciendo el fuego que era provocado por el Balrog…mientras una espada aparecía frente a este, encajándose en sus pies con maestría….los elfos siguieron en espera de su señora, quien aprovecho para alzar una enorme protección de lo que fuera estuviera sucediendo del otro lado.

Por primera vez en milenios invoco el poder de su anillo para algo mas que mantener pulcro su hogar, la Elfa miraba impaciente la fuerza de ambos jóvenes…habían crecido en todos los ámbitos mortales y en magos eran excepcionales, asegurando de la experiencia que hayan adquirido durante esos 70 años.

Frunció el ceño al ver que no seria suficiente, ella sabia que dos mortales aun siendo magos seguían siendo mortales, Celeborn había logrado juntar a los elfos que se mantenían firmes para defender su hogar…aun si los arboles mostraban severos daños, podían regenerarse…y al son de la guerra se abalanzaron antes del anochecer, pues si esta los alcanzaba seria peor, pues tal vez lo que albergaba dentro por fin saldrían para serle de apoyo a la criatura.

XXXXXX

Luna divagaba un poco distante de lo normal, todos los sirvientes lo notaron …ausente y pensativa, como si supiera algo que ellos no y no solo eso, convenció al príncipe Théodred de no salir a defender las fronteras o al menos eso creían.

-Sucede algo –con respeto llamo Éowyn un poco perturbada de lo normal, estaba acostumbrada a la extrañeza y actitud de la chica, pero incluso ella no noto.

-Nada-dijo sin girar a ver, su mirada apartada en algún punto del horizonte que llamo la curiosidad de la sobrina del rey.

-Si es acaso que no es nada…¿por qué mira distante aquel horizonte?-cuestiono con su voz suave.

-Algo que se esta moviendo-suspiro un tanto intranquila –pero no es nada de que preocuparse, al menos no por ahora-torció la boquilla.

-¿Por ahora?-cuestiono Éowyn mas curiosa de lo acostumbrado, pues todo era un misterio alrededor de la ensoñadora joven.

-Si… una oscura sombra se alzo por un momento, pero creo que ya termino –aparto su mirada de aquel punto-pero otra se remueve en dos puntos…una antes blanca y una oscura mas antigua que ninguna –alzo los hombros –o eso creo –

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono Éowyn mirando alarmada…pues aun si era un tanto despistado su tono, algo le molestaba…¿qué sabia que ellos no? Se removió.

-¿Dónde estarán los Nargles?-cambio el tema abruptamente, la sobrina del rey solo inclino su cabeza asombrada por la tangente que tomo la conversación –Aquí no tienen Nargles….-suspiro, mientras salía tarareando una extraña canción.

-Creo que regreso a la normalidad – Éomer entraba primero saludando a la despistada chica que se topo, con una amplia sonrisa la cual era mas presente durante las conversaciones extrañas y discusiones que a veces tenia con la mas joven de ellos.

-Bueno…-alzo los hombros su hermana –creo que el misterio aun le envuelve –

-La vida esta llena de misterios…aunque aun no asimilo que son los Narnes que siempre pregunta –Éomer se recargo en la pared.

-Nargles…Hermano mío, Nargles –corrigió Éowyn quien estaba un poco mas cercana que el resto –Y bien…mi tío ha despertado-cuestiono, el rostro de su hermano se oscureció.

-Si, ahora esta con Théodred –suspiro cansado al caminar un poco y recargase sobre la rocosa pared –no se lo que en verdad sucede, lo miro y ya no es el de antes –agacho su mirada.

-Solo nos queda esperar a que vuelva a ver por su pueblo…temo que algo mas esta escondido detrás de todo esto-negó con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría que mi tío de antes conociera a la chica- sonrió un poco –de seguro se llevaría muy bien con ella…-miro a su hermana, ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio aunque la mujer aun estaba movida por la curiosidad que la acompañante despertó, pues no sentía nada, pero tanto los caballos como Luna si…¿qué seria?.

XXXXXXX

En Rivendel se prepararon para lo que fuera removía Caradhras, Boromir solo frunció el ceño al mago gris presente, pues los canticos pararon repentinamente y aun si el ambiente era tenso…había sido despertado.

-Que bien que viene a mi llamado hijo de Denethor-lo llamo Elrond quien iba entrando, era muy temprano e incluso en el rostro del mortal se reflejaba –eh llamado a usted por medio de Gandalf para que acudiera a esta pequeña reunión-

-Y a que debo la prisa de levantarme –con su voz fuerte llamo el Gondoriano –si aun mi desayuno eh ido a buscar –se paro en toda su altura, cualquiera se intimidaría, pero los elfos eran otra cosa.

-Cuando esta planeando volver a su hogar –pregunto el medio elfo al sentarse.

-Bueno eh decidido partir cuanto antes, pues mi nación espera por mi –con algo de preocupación comento -¿por qué la pregunta?-

-Como usted sabrá…la misión del anillo es importante –informo con serenidad y sabiduría reflejada el elfo, pero Gandalf era un poco curioso, como esperando una reacción…y la obtuvo al rascarse la barbilla.

-Es acaso que han decidido tomar el camino a Gondor –tratando de reprimir su emoción comento-digo…para poder escoltar el objeto-de inmediato intercedió.

-Solo estamos viendo los posibles compañeros…9 son los Nazgul y 9 tienen que partir, si es acaso que usted toma la labor…tendrá que adaptarse a las decisiones del grupo –advirtió con sabiduría Elrond –entiendo sus motivos…los planteo durante el concilio, pero tenga en cuenta que el anillo no responde mas que a su amo…la muerte de Isildur es el claro ejemplo-

Boromir frunció el ceño –no me subestime señor Elfo –con respeto directo llamo –mi nación es necesitada y al menos mi compañía la tendrán hasta llegar a las fronteras, no puedo mas allá –se adelanto.

-Lo se y agradezco eso Boromir –Gandalf interrumpió –dos de nosotros se han adelantado bajo sus propias condiciones y temo que mas se reunirán con nosotros adelante…pero oscuras acciones se llevaron a cabo esta mañana…y el desenlace aun no es tan predecible –

-Lo dice por los canticos –cuestiono el hijo de Denethor -¿y se podrá saber sobre que se cuidaban?-cuestiono, era injusto vivir en la ignorancia mientras ellos sabían mas.

-Solo diré que ya no existe mas ese peso del pasado….pero no se a que precio-Elrond interrumpió al ver lo pensativo del mago –pero será mejor que se prepare en cuanto llegue el grupo de Montaraces marchara junto al resto –llamo, este solo acepto a regañadientes pues era su oportunidad.

-Pondrás a prueba el valor de el –cuestiono el medio elfo al ver que Boromir cerraba la puerta…dejándolos por un momento en silencio.

-El es un hombre que carga la presión de una nación…creo que servirá para crecer como persona y guerrero –acepto pues desde pequeño lo vio, aunque de cierta manera era un poco mas noble Faramir…su hermano menor.

-Bien…ya esta decidido aun si nos faltan personas –dijo con preocupación el medio elfo apartando la mirada hacia la montaña no muy lejana ahí – Caradhras se ha vuelto silenciosa…y me preocupa –

-Lo se …a mi también –con emoción triste cuestiono el Istari –pero solo los valar saben que sucedió-suspiro.

-No pierdas esperanzas Gandalf…se los toparan –animo un poco el medio elfo –ten por seguro que si –exclamo.

XXXXXXX

Aragorn no había tenido esta sensación, era completamente nuevo y así como salió, esa mañana desapareció… -¿Qué crees que haya sido?-su primo cuestiono…este solo negó.

-No lo se…pero me preocupa Lothlórien –la tierra de la abuela de su querida esta muy cerca de aquel lugar.

-Lo se…pero sabes la señora Galadriel esta allá –animo con una palmada a su decaído pariente, tratando de concentrarse en encontrar el camino mas seguro a seguir, después de todo era su trabajo.

XxxxXXXX

Galadriel divisaba el panorama cenizas de lo que era su reino…aun si fuera una parte superficial, el daño era evidente, los antes hermosos arboles dorados caían victimas del fuego ancestral de un ser que durmió durante milenios.

Miro a todo su ejercito…Celeborn era parte de las victimas que necesitarían ayuda de su colega en Rivendel –Eh llamado por ayuda –dijo con suavidad acariciando la cabeza de su inconsciente marido –pronto estarás bien –en milenios no se había sentido tan triste…desde la partida de su hija o incluso cuando supo de las muertes de sus hermanos.

-Mi señora –uno de los guardias se adelantaba –no hay sobrevivientes dentro de la mina –exclamo con algo de preocupación, pues en las ultimas palabras antes de la inconciencia el mas joven Istaris había pedido por sus compañeros que dejaron atrás –Pelearon hasta que sus vidas les dejaron…al menos los enanos –bajo la cabeza el caballero.

-¿Solo los enanos?-cuestiono un poco preocupada la Elfa pues ella sabia de quienes habían partido de Rivendel antes de la comunidad y los que procedían de Erebor.

-Solo encontramos a los enanos…aunque no llegamos a tiempo para salvarlos les daremos un digno entierro –se inclino el elfo.

-Esta bien –suspiro Galadriel –envía también gente hacia Erebor llamando por los familiares de estos guerreros – las diferencias entre enanos y elfos no se hacían presentes aun después de todo lo que paso en el pasado, era necesario por el honor de los guerreros.

Durante semanas el reino dorado se vistió de luto por aquellos que partieron lejos de los suyos al defender su hogar, las canciones melancólicas recorrieron los arboles sobrevivientes mientras de entre las cenizas brotaban semillas nuevas, avivadas por el poder del anillo élfico, en espera de la ayuda solicitada a lo lejos de su hogar.

Pues incluso el señor había caído herido por la batalla anterior y aun si los trasgos, orcos y demás criaturas que salieron durante esa noche…no lograron pasar por el bosque dorado, donde la seguridad se reforzó en espera de que eso no volviera, pues el Balrog había caído pero mucho costo.

Galadriel diviso esa noche y las demás con tristeza, pues no estuvo sola demasiado tiempo, cantando por primera vez en milenios una hermosa canción que incluso a los mas antiguos calmo…rezando a los valares que llegaran a tiempo su ayuda, era necesario.

XXXXXXX

Como verán nuestros jóvenes Istaris no aparecieron mas que para seguir enfrentando al Balrog, si bien estos son demasiado fuertes aun los elfos tienen problemas para enfrentárseles sin morir en el intento, incluso el propio Gandalf durante la narración original.

Ahora no hubo sobrevivientes en la salida de la mina, mas que los dos jóvenes…los cuales son completamente ajenos a la cruda realidad o al menos de algunos, ¿cómo tomaran la realidad? ¿qué paso con Glorfindel? Pues solo los cuerpos de los enanos encontraron…

Gracias por la paciencia y espero poder actualizar cuando las musas y la vida real me dejen.

Geme 1 fuera.


	9. PFF 9

PFF 9

Tenia que aceptar que no podía decir nada durante todo ese tiempo, su mirada perdida vago por el basto reino en el cual despertó pero aun con la comodidad dolía algo mas que sus heridas ahora atendidas, su corazón se sentía vacío e inútil….¿que estoy haciendo? Se cuestiono incontables veces.

Trato de suprimir sus lagrimas por orgullo, no podía ser alguien digno de la descendencia y herencia de Durin si lo miraban en este estado…lamentable y adolorido, su magia al borde había explotado con tal de vencer a un enemigo peor que el propio Voldemort o incluso se imagino si el Basilisco en segundo que se enfrento Harry ni le llegaría a los pies de la oscura criatura.

-"A pesar de ser tan joven lograste vencer y mantenerte hasta el final"-los pensamientos dulces de una elfo le trataron de colmar esa culpa y tristeza pero…"y si hubiera podido hacer mas", era un inútil…débil, no se había preparado lo suficiente durante la guerra mágica para enfrentar un Balrog.

Durante todo ese tiempo pensó en regresar, incluso aun en medio de la batalla final añoraba con tristeza las extensas minas de Erebor, los pastos verdes de Dale e incluso el insensato Mago Gris, quien lo enlisto en un viaje aquel día que se encontró con su pariente a quien odiaba entonces.

Ni la pelea contra ella era parte de la comparación, aun con su nivel también se las vio difícil, ¿cómo se estaría sintiendo ella? Miro por la ventana, sus quemaduras ardían aun con el tratamiento élfico de ese reino…muchos de ellos lo miraban con lastima, un entre sus ojos milenarios y rostro hermoso e impasible lo podía notar.

Como no lo iba a notar…era un Malfoy después de todo, un maestro en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos a la gente, al menos a la que no era tan cercana, sus cabellos rubio platinado estaba algo largo por el tiempo encerrado, y la barba abundaba en su mandíbula ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo al acecho de la criatura dentro de Moria?.

Tantas preguntas que eran dolorosas responder, pero ahora…pues nadie de los que partió con el de Erebor estaba ahí para contarlo, se sentía culpable de caer ante el Balrog…siendo protegido por sus compañeros enanos, los pocos que aun los habían seguidos, pues la ayuda de su prima les dio esperanza y fuerza.

-"Ve a pelear muchacho…déjanos el resto"-Dwalin con orgullo comento, el lo sabia…estaban ocultando su cansancio y dolor de heridas acumuladas, aun así …siguió adelante junto a una enfurecida Tonks, quien perdió el corazón momentos antes en un intento de defenderla y repetir lo mismo que en Gondolin.

"El" elfo rubio cayo bajo la mano caliente de un látigo, siendo lanzado en las profundidades oscuras de aquel vacío interminable, solo el grito ahogado logro recordar de sus propias memorias oscuras, pues cuando despertó el cabello rojo chillante era símbolo de algo…dándose cuenta poco tiempo después.

Todas las culpas caían bajo sus hombros al sentirse así de débil –Aun atormentándose joven Istari –la voz de una suave persona le llamo la atención, ahí la figura altiva de la descendiente pura Noldor lo miraba…esos ojos estrellados llenos de sabiduría mostraban compasión y tristeza.

-Lo siento señora –con tristeza comento al taparse el rostro con el antebrazo, en verdad no le gustaba estar en ese estado pero era normal, seguía siendo humano a pesar de lo mágico…y eso lo entendía la elfo.

-No tienes por que disculparte Joven Istari –se paseo un poco la dama de la luz tratando de disipar esa oscuridad al aliviar el dolor aunque sea poco –Ella aun no a despertado…pero aun temo cuando lo haga –

-Lo se…yo tampoco se que pasara en realidad, fue difícil –se trato de sentar sobre su espalda, no evitando soltar un chillido al recargarse en la almohada.

-No tienes porque que esforzarte…lo hicieron bien, si no mi reino contaría otra historia –sonrisa suave en el dulce rostro se dibujo, como una abuela a su nieto –Hemos recibido respuesta de Rivendel, vendrán en nuestro apoyo –

-Si tan solo hubiéramos sido mas fuerte esto no sucedería –escupió su culpa al mirar el techo –no sabe lo mucho que siento el dejar a su gente enfrentarse a esa cosa-lamento.

-Ah madurado mucho joven Draco incluso durante batalla logre observar lo tanto que crecieron durante su ausencia, pero aun así incluso para nosotros fue difícil mantenernos…ellos siendo enemigos desde mas tiempo –Galadriel se sentó con suavidad en aquella ventana.

-Gracias –dijo con cordialidad –y cuanto tiempo tomaría la llegada de la ayuda de Rivendel, eh escuchado que incluso el señor ha caído y pelea por su vida –

-Así que incluso se a enterado –sonrió la dama de la luz con una nostalgia que lleno el cuarto –ahora nos queda mantenernos y eso incluye a mi señor, sin embargo con nuestra debilidad puedo sentir la oscuridad observándonos desde la torre negra –miro su anillo, ella logro mantenerlo fuera pero durante la batalla esta se debilito, haciendo que aunque sea por un momento ingresara…un momento valioso.

Draco se quedo en silencio tratando de soportar sus propias heridas, aun estaban frescas y podía sentir la sangre volver a brotar de ellas "maldición" pensaba una y otra vez, Voldemort se estaría jactando de su estado y no solo de el, también de su prima.

-Sera mejor que descanse-se levanto Galadriel al notar el esfuerzo, se coloco a su lado para acomodarlo…aun en contra de su voluntad –no se esfuerce-reclamo con suavidad y molestia escondida…-será necesario cambiar tus vendajes –pidió.

Draco se sintió descubierto con la mirada mas de cerca, en verdad la señora tenia el poder de convencer incluso al mas terco enano, si hubiera conocido a Thorin, pensó para si mismo pero la sonrisa de la señora le dio a entender otra cosa.

-Creo que el señor de Erebor no le hubiera gustado la compañía de otro elfo rubio –comento casual alivianando un poco la tensión, sonrojando al joven para recostarse….ella solo se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza al dejar pasar a las personas que se encargarían de cambiar y limpiar sus heridas….

Malfoy solo miro aun entristecido la ventana, empezaban los canticos -¿qué significan?-cuestiono a la elfo que lo curaba.

-Es difícil de decirlo…muy triste –comento la elfo para seguir en su trabajo, un silencio sepulcral adornado por la melodía fúnebre lleno ese cuarto, aun con la tristeza en la música las suaves voces se sentían cálidas para su corazón…esa noche volvió a dormir entre la entonación elfica, ajeno por completo a la pelea de la señora de la luz por mantener fuera a otra oscuridad, Mordor acechaba.

XXXXXX

Boromir ese día fue llamado desde temprano, la gente estaba alborotada desde que llego una comitiva elfica, pero a pesar de lo hermosa que era noto las heridas y vendajes-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono a los hobbits pero no eran muy observadores.

-Han pedido ayuda –el mas viejo de los medianos contesto mientras fumaba su pipa rodeada por los mas jóvenes, que lucían extrañados por la pregunta del mas alto reunido.

-¿Ayuda?-dijo con algo de duda el Gondoriano, como era posible…aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió días anteriores no dudaba que incluso esa hermosa raza fuera victima de la oscuridad que amenaza su reino…¿será verdad? Si era el caso, esto lo alarmo mas.

-Si…al parecer algo paso en Lothlórien –comento con tristeza Bilbo –no partiré con ellos…pero algunos enanos irán –

-¿Y la comunidad?-cuestiono Boromir sabiendo de la importancia de la labor, esto truncaría sus labores futuras y bienestar de su reino.

-Aun esta vigente…no se preocupe-la voz del mago gris se escuchó a unos metros, aun la tristeza era incluso visible para los mas inexpertos.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono Pippin al notarlo, todos los demás aceptaron pues le viejo mago era vivaracho en la comarca…comparándose tal vez con la primera vez que lo vieron en Rivendel después de ese encuentro oscuro.

-Algo a lo cual no deben preocuparse –dijo con tristeza el viejo al recargarse en su bastón de manera pesada.

-En verdad…eso no lo creo –Boromir exclamo, el mago no era muy bien visto por su padre pero su hermano lo apreciaba con un maestro, se acerco para darle una palmada-no se dar consuelo…pues del hijo del senescal te has equivocado –atino a decir con una sonrisa suave a diferencia de lo tosco de su rostro….por primera vez notaba la sabiduría de Faramir en el mayor de los hijos, algo que sorprendió a Gandalf.

-Bien…tratare –dijo el gris para mirar a Bilbo –me gustaría platicar contigo viejo amigo –camino un poco siendo seguido por el hobbit dejando atrás a un pequeño grupo curioso.

-Crees que algo a sucedido –con inocencia comento Pippin a su primo.

-Sea lo que sea es pésimo-Merry contesto.

-Mas que pésimo-continuo Sam, aunque Frodo se miraba distante…como añorando algo en la lejanía, Boromir solo se quedo en silencio, sintiéndose impotente de lo que fuera estaba sucediendo, tendría que pedir una explicación a los elfos del lugar, frunció el ceño al recordar a alguien.

-¿Todos los enanos irán?-cuestiono regresando a su platica anterior pues incluso al regordete pelirrojo no encontraba, pero los hobbits no eran una buena fuente de información…solo dando por hecho que en verdad todos habían partido, pues no veía mas que elfos entre esa gente…pero algo noto.

Incluso en sus rostros milenarios sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, su corazón se encogía temiendo lo peor y por un momento fugaz recordó al par que partió antes que ellos, era algo que no explicaba…pero un ligero aire frio recorrió su columna, haciendo que se sacudiera por completo –Por los valares-gruño para seguir su camino y tratar de olvidar esa sensación.

Era algo innecesario para su viaje…esperando que tal vez mas adelante obtuviera la información necesaria que tranquilizaría esa preocupación…pues antes de un viaje largo y peligroso, este aumentaba su alarma con ese aire frio, esperando que solo fuera su imaginación.

XXXXXX

Era algo destino a lo que imaginaron encontrar en ese momento, los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir que habían partido para investigar el camino del anillo no esperaban desviarse un poco mas al sur, si no es decir mucho, pero algo había despertado su intención de alerta al momento que Caradhras se vio mas oscuro que antes.

Aragorn tampoco había dicho nada ni siquiera se opuso a los días que esto atrasaría la partida de la comunidad, así que como buen líder ofreció el dividir el equipo en dos….uno conformado solamente por los elfos mientras los demás seguían el plan original, par ano atrasar mas el tiempo en que tenían que regresar para partir con la comunidad… deseándoles buena suerte fuera lo que encontraran, confiando en su habilidad de pelea y supervivencia.

El camino fue solitario y con sus sentidos siempre alerta, ambos hijos de Elrond seguían sus instintos naturales, algo se estaba removiendo en el viento una ligera tristeza llena de nostalgia, como si algo que antes paso se repitiera para su desgracia, como en los relatos que se encontraban en los libros de la biblioteca de su padre.

Fue cuando después de días de caminata y breves peleas con orcos a su paso, se divisaba los terrenos de sus parientes, el viento soplaba con algo de intranquilidad haciendo que ambos prepararan sus armas.

Los arboles rebosantes de su abuela se escuchaban tristes, fruncieron ambos el ceño al adentrarse en la antigua y rebosante vegetación dorada de sus terrenos –Se escucha muy solo- Elladan adelanto a su hermano al dar un par de pasos…recargándose en el tronco que estaba a su alcance.

Elrohir se agacho para divisar la tierra –no solo solo….también están tristes –un largo suspiro por parte del gemelo salió –será mejor seguir…no podemos estar tanto tiempo por aquí-estaban consientes de las visitas por parte de Moria a sus terrenos, haciendo que Lothlórien se viera obligado a tener medidas precautorias extremas, al punto de no tener buena fama entre los mortales, según conto Aragorn

Los gemelos siguieron su camino siendo recibido entre canticos luctuosos de una tragedia sin precedentes, ellos no estuvieron presentes en épocas antiguas pero aun así su corazón se encogía al encontrar a su abuela con su rostro sereno pero ojos tristes, algo había pasado…y aunque lo sintieron antes esperaban que fuera solo pasajero, encontraron tristeza solamente, esperando también la ayuda de Rivendel, donde su padre tal vez ya sabia lo que en realidad había pasado.

XXXXXXX

Gimli siempre fue bonachón y creció rodeando de las historias de sus tíos respecto a la reconquista de Erebor, incluso quiso ser parte de la comitiva que partiría dirigida por Balín para recuperar Moria, en un intento de repetir la hazaña de la montaña solitaria…tenia la esperanza de que se haría realidad.

Ver por primera vez los altos pasillos de Moria, tallados por sus antepasados con orgullo y maestría…algo perdido por lo que se conoció el "el pecado de Durin", pero estas se fueron reduciendo con los meses que se transformaron en años, Balín no había regresado y ni una noticia se sabia.

Muchos decían que tal vez no se logro, pero el orgulloso de su pariente lo negaba ferviente mente incluso frente a Dwalin, cuyo hermano era el líder de aquella compañía, si no fuera hasta el caballero negro que regreso incluso el rey Fili entristeció.

Pero todo iría mejor…¿tal vez?, con la llegada de antiguos Istaris que fueron el apoyo en contra de Smaug y la maldición de su rey fallecido Thorin, Draco partiría con otra comitiva hacia Moria en búsqueda de cualquier novedad, mientras ellos buscaban respuestas en Rivendel…pero ante el llamado de ayuda de otro reino élfico no le albergaba buen augurio.

-Si partes tu padre iré contigo…no me quiero quedar en un lugar lleno de elfos –con repudio comento haciendo que su viejo suspirara.

-Esta bien, es algo que nos concierne según el Señor Elrond –informo Glóin tenia un mal presentimiento partiendo junto a una serie de elfos preparados para la guerra y curación, el aire fresco de esa mañana traía una sensación de tristeza…algo que no descubrirían hasta después.

XXX

Desde Erebor se había escuchado el llamado de la dama blanca, aquella que era conocida como una bruja, por primera vez en milenios el rey recibía visitas elficas, aun después de Glorfindel estas eran muy lejanas –A que debemos su visita milenario señor –aun si el resto de su gente miraba con recelo a la pequeña comitiva el como su rey tenia que recibirlo con todos los honores, pues guste a quien le guste…"el" elfo rubio había hecho su parte en aquel entonces.

-Hemos venido con noticias mi señor –Haldir se había presentado frente al rey rubio con rapidez, aun en alguno de sus hombres sus vendajes eran evidentes y aun si tenia tristeza por haber perdido a uno de sus hermanos era su deber enterar al reino enano de las bajas por su parte.

Fili frunció el ceño con algo de alarma, esto no era buena señal y aun notando las heridas de los elfos estos se mostraban ajenos a cualquier dolor –Bien…si quieres podemos hablar mas en privado –anuncio despidiendo a sus guardias, incluso su hijo se mostro renuente de seguir sus ordenes…siendo casi arrastrado por otro de los enanos.

-En las tierras lejanas del bosque dorado traemos terribles noticias…Mi señor-anuncio solemne y con respeto Haldir al quedar en soledad, esto solo hizo que al rey le recorriera un extraño aire lleno de alarma y tristeza, esto no era bueno…y con el anuncio empeoraba.

Fili ahí se dio cuenta que no todos sobrevivieron de los que partieron del lugar, aun no enterado del todo de lo que sucedió con Balín, escuchando que paso con el grupo del Istari Draco ya no tenia esperanzas, los enanos vestían de luto al ser informado por completo, partiendo unos cuantos en ayuda de los elfos que acogieron a su héroes.

XXXXXXXX

En Rohan todo volvía a la normalidad, incluso en lengua de serpiente cuya mirada pesaba en los hombros de la dama blanca del reino –Estos días te eh visto muy pensativa joven luna –llamo en un intento Éowyn de mitigar esa molestia que la miraba desde lo alto.

-Es solo que el viento trae una triste canción…¿no la escuchas?-cuestiono distraída la joven sin girar a verla, observando la lejanía con una añoranza, como si notará ese algo que días anteriores ha expresando.

-Solo escucho el viento –dijo la mujer tratando de escuchar ese algo que estaba presente, dando un largo suspiro y tratando de no juzgar a la dama como los demás lo hacían, era divertido en ciertas ocasiones…pero incluso su primo confiaba en sus extrañezas, haciendo que sus cabalgatas fueran canceladas la noche anterior.

-Trata de una pelea donde mucha gente cayo-explico al cerrar sus ojos –la mañana se tiño de rojo enfureciendo a los Nargles de esta tierra…pero todo se calmo, ya ese mal se detuvo…creo –miro a su compañera con ojos vidriosos –tantas vidas como en aquella guerra –

Éowyn solo la miro con tristeza para abrazarla tranquilamente, aun si no la entendía…si puede que la juzgara como loca, pero esos ojos no la engañaban, tristeza por algo que no entiende del todo estaba presente y no podía dejarla así –Todo estará bien mi niña-acaricio ese cabello rubio con amor…ese que solo a una hermana se le da, pues era considerada así, quedándose en un silencio cómodo entre ambas, mientras el abrazo aun estaba presente.

XXXXX

Aragorn solo resoplo al detener su caballo y mirar la enorme montaña detrás de el, había dejado a sus primos seguir sus instintos…esto no era bueno menos al metros delante encontrarse con una comitiva dirigida hacia Lothlórien…tristes noticias dejaban atrás, algo paso pero no podía hacer mucho, no deberían atrasar mas la partida del anillo.

Y eso el heredero de Isildur lo sabia…-Vamos-anuncio al no ver mas ese grupo con ayuda necesaria, incluso entre ellos vio a los enanos, quienes se despidieron con respeto al menos el mayor…esperando que tal vez esto no atrasaría la comunidad en su misión, aunque tal vez si cambiando a su integrantes…pero esto lo sabría al llegar.

XXXXXX

Como verán muchas cosas cambiaron un poco, pero las tristes noticias aun no llegan del todo por completo…al menos no al resto de la gente, solo a los lideres y los mas sensibles…espero poder actualizar pronto, ante una reorganización de ideas, gracias por sus comentarios y espera.

Hasta la próxima.

Geme 1 fuera….


	10. PFF 10

Se que me he desaparecido por este lado de la escritura, pero si la musa no me abandona otra la suplanta, tratare de no abandonarlo por completo, aunque tampoco la podre actualizar como quiero….pero estaremos aquí, y espero que les guste el capitulo.

Gracias a su comentarios y Follow no lo eh olvidado…en verdad gracias!

PFF 10

Después de ese día donde los enanos partieron, canciones llenas de melancolía bañaban el recinto de Rivendel, los elfos se veían mas apagados y la paz estaba removida, como si la oscuridad hubiera cernido sobre ellos en realidad.

-Es acaso Gandalf mi amigo, que me podrían decir que sucede en realidad –Bilbo pidió esa mañana mientras se sentaba junto al mago gris, sabiendo lo triste de la situación, fuera cual fuera.

-Oh mi querido Bilbo-llamo con su ronca voz tratando de retomar una bocanada de su pipa, ambos compartían ese gusto –la sombra de la muerte ha plagado la gran montaña, donde el antiguo reino de Durin se alzaba….-miro al hobbit –lamento no haberte comunicado esto mi amigo, pero su estado no ha estado muy bien los últimos días –sus ojos mostraban sinceridad en esta disculpa.

Bilbo lo miro por un momento, su corazón se encogía conforme empezaba a atar cabos –Tiene que ver con ellos verdad –apretó su puño al sentir el silencio del mago peregrino –en verdad no puedo estar enojado contigo mi buen amigo, tantas cosas que nos has ayudado a mi y mi sobrino…no tengo porque enojarme, te preocupa mi salud…y te entiendo –trato de suspirar de nuevo –dime –pidió.

Gandalf dio una bocanada a su pipa para mirar el cielo y escuchar su alrededor –has escuchado las canciones de los elfos…. –pregunto el hobbit agacho su cabeza –pero quieres que te diga lo que realidad sucedió-amplio sus cejas para compartir de nuevo el panorama –no estoy al tanto de todo como sucedió en realidad, pero los jóvenes Istaris enfrentaron con valentía junto a sus aliados, el pecado había despertado y no pudieron hacer mucho, mas que pelear…hubo perdidas muy grandes, inclusive en Lothlórien –

-Tristes noticias me has dado, oh pobre de mi corazón viejo y desolado –Bilbo se puso la mano en la cara tratando de negar esas lagrimas –pero ha habido sobrevivientes ¿verdad?-

-Si, pero las perdidas son tan profundas que pueden tardar en recuperarse –se alzo el mago para poner la mano sobre el hombro del pequeño –pero te aseguro que todo estará bien, nuestra prioridad primero es la comunidad, quienes marcharemos a nuestro destino el día de mañana –

-Pero nueve son los jinetes negros…faltan miembros quienes puedan ser de ayuda, yo estoy muy viejo y cansado, no creo poder hacer la diferencia –comento frustrado el hobbit.

-No puedo ver mas alla, pero te aseguro que algo nos esperara…los valares no nos dejaran solos por completo, aunque tengamos que terminar las labores, el joven Trancos me ha dicho sobre la ruta…y puede que encontremos amigos en el camino –sonrió.

-¿Pero si esos amigos no quieren seguir?-El Hobbit comento sabiendo descifrar lo críptico de su amigo –si es tanto su pena como dices, que tardaran en recuperarse –

-Al ver nuestra noble labor verán que no se pueden quedar tanto tiempo sentados… las lagrimas pueden correr, pero aun tenemos cosas que hacer –El mago gris se giro dispuesto a partir –ambos son necios y te aseguro que se repondrán, y no solo ellos también el reino de los enanos –

El hobbit solo dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, mientras miraba a su amigo partir…no era mucha información pero al menos sabia que los magos estaban vivos, las canciones mostraban la valentía del elfo rubio en batalla, la ayuda oportuna de Rivendel y como el pecado cayo, cosas para dar homenaje a los caídos.

XXXXXX

Frodo miraba en silencio como la comunidad seguía su camino y miraba como Boromir insistía en preguntar lo que ocultaba el resto, algo que a los hobbits no le importaban o al menos así parecían.

-Es que al menos debemos saber a lo que nos enfrentaremos adelante –pidió con seguridad el hombre de Gondor –Se que han estado ocultándonos algo…que ustedes dicen no debería preocuparnos mas que la labor que nos encomienda la comunidad, pero si los enanos no están para representar parte de su peso –

-Ya basta Boromir –Legolas pidió con calma sabiendo hacia donde iba la platica –no es el momento de acrecentar la pena de los que estamos aquí –su mirada juvenil oscurecía, reflejando su edad en verdad.

Por primera vez el hombre se sentía culpable, antes demostró calma anunciando el hermano equivocado que había sido enviado en momentos tristes, pero era necio y nada bueno en consolar a la gente, quería saber…mínimo para prepararse.

-En las faldas de las montañas, donde un antiguo reino enano habita abandonado…un grupo quiso recuperarlo, repitiendo la hazaña de Erebor….-Aragorn susurro llamando la atención.

-Yo…-Boromir iba a decir algo para interrumpir, pero en verdad tenia que saber…se cayo un momento para que el montaraz continuara.

-Los enanos partieron para ir a enterrar a sus guerreros, nobles y fuertes se alzaron en contra de algo que estaba dormido y despertó…incluso los elfos del bosque dorado tuvieron que salir en defensa de los suyos-explico Aragorn.

Gandalf solo se quedo en silencio –si es con eso que te basta tu curiosidad hijo de Denethor –miro con sus ojos tranquilos.

-Yo no puedo mentir al decir que si, pero es todo lo que quería saber…lamento haber presionado tanto, pero en memoria de aquellos tenemos que prepararnos, si es acaso que tendremos que enfrentar lo que nos viene adelante-se sentó el hijo del senescal, los hobbits solo susurraron donde estaban…Frodo solo apretó lo que traía colgado en el cuello, tantas muertes…tantas cosas, sin saber detalles dolía.

El viento soplo esa mañana con oscuridad, al verse perseguidos por una horda de aves extrañas, confirmando las sospechas del mago gris referente a la persecución por parte de su ex colega, siguiendo su camino en silencio.

XXXXXXXX

Luna canturreaba desde lo alto de su torre, donde había sido postrada por desobedecer al rey, ella no le importaba mucho…podía ver todo el panorama llano del reino de Rohan –Joven Luna –Éowyn venia a visitarla trayéndole algo de comer, aun con los ojos de los guardias sobre ella.

-Oh, Éowyn que placer verte por aquí…el viento esta muy rico y aunque cosas oscuras divisan el horizonte, se que puedo tener una hermosa taza de te-dio unos ligeros saltitos, la mujer no sabia muy bien a que se refería.

-En verdad ya pedí por tu liberación –frunció el ceño recordando la petición hacia lengua de serpiente, no agradándole las insinuaciones.

-Desde acá puedo hacer unos cuantos conjuros…pero necesitare algo de tiza-parpadeo hacia la mujer, esto ultimo susurrándolo casi imperceptible para los indeseables.

-¿Cómo?-la sobrina del rey no entendía porque el repentino cambio de aire.

-Mi varita fue quitada…así que lo único que puedo hacer es empezar unas runas –dijo distraídamente –para que las cosas malas no puedan entrar –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres decir?-Éowyn pidió, recordando como la niña había ido hacia el rey una mañana, diciéndole sobre los Nargles en su cabeza que le plantan ideas oscuras y lo ciegan de sus amigos, algo que molesto a lengua de serpiente…lanzándola al calabozo, diferente al exilio que su hermano recibió ¿por qué a ella la encerró? Se cuestiono.

-Oh no te preocupes, logre identificar que tipo de Nargles acechan a tu tío…pero estoy segura que con nuestra ayuda podrá liberarse, solo necesito tiza o algo con que dibujar –sonrio de nuevo con su aire inocente.

-Bien-dijo la mujer con simpleza para dejar la comida y seguir su camino, confiaba en la chica ya que a pesar de lo distraída que se podía ver a veces notaba cosas que ellos no, apresurando su paso para ir en búsqueda de lo pedido…mientras la chica canturreaba cosas de criaturas extraña, ante unos carceleros que se preguntaban si algún día la entenderían.

XXXXXXXXX

Cabello grisáceo, figura delgada….Tonks paseaba por aquellos hermosos lugares junto a la dama de la luz, desde que despertó no menciono nada solo soltando suspiros pesados, Draco la observaba a lo lejos junto a los enanos que habían llegado unos días antes –En verdad se ve tan mal –Gimli comento, siendo el mas joven de todos.

-Nunca la había visto así –ahora Glóin comento con tristeza.

-Lo se, yo tampoco –Draco apoyo –lo bueno que Fili no la vio en ese estado –agacho la cabeza.

-Bueno nuestro señor tenia que acudir a reforzar la seguridad de Erebor –el enano mas anciano comento –es bueno que Tonks haya despertado, pero su tristeza es muy pegadiza –soltó un largo y penoso suspiro.

-Se que ella se recuperara –Draco se alzo en toda su altura –pero necesita tiempo, aún en la guerra perdimos gente importante…pero este fue mas profundo, mas intimo –el mago dijo con sabiduría.

-A veces me pregunto…¿dónde quedo ese chico con el que nos encontramos en un inicio?-dio una palmada el mas viejo enano ante la mirada de duda de su hijo –digo, trataste de matar a tu prima –se carcajeo aun entre toda el aura negativa de su alrededor por las perdidas.

-Vamos, no tengo la misma edad –Draco gruño.

-Eres un mocoso a mis ojos aun –Glóin siguió –aunque te aseguro que Thorin estaría orgulloso-esto ultimo instalo un silencio sepulcral.

-Bueno entonces a hacer caso al orgullo de los Durin –Draco se alzo en toda su altura –según tengo entendido la comunidad llegara aquí en unos pocos o muchos días- se encogió de hombros –si Tonks no llega a estabilizarse durante este tiempo, creo que la dejaremos atrás…yo pienso representar su parte si es necesario –con algo de simpleza comento.

-Ese es mi muchacho –golpeo el viejo enano –y tu Gimli será mejor que no pongas en vergüenza mi nombre –miro a su hijo, quien estaba en silencio viendo el extraño comportamiento de su padre.

-Vamos padre, me ofende con tal declaración –Gimli gruño –aunque tenga que ser aliado de un elfo, no lo defraudare –

-Los elfos no son tan malos –Draco dijo con tristeza para ver a su pariente.

-Hay sus excepciones….pero el pequeño príncipe no lo es –se cruzo de brazos para gruñir para recordar que tanto era el elfo de fastidioso.

-Claro mi buen Gimli…claro –tanto Draco como Glóin compartieron una mirada para retirarse y dejar a las mujeres seguir en sus platicas, era algo que con el tiempo tendrían que superar, al menos eso esperaban.

XXXXXX

Aragorn había no había esperado que el alcance del mago blanco fueran tantos, pues ahora tendrían que cruzar Cadharas con su crueldad –El tiene poder aquí –susurro Gandalf para rechazar el ataque de su colega.

El viento chillaba con ira a su alrededor, mientras el frio empezaba a cobrar facturas en los mas pequeños –ellos morirán si seguimos aquí, tenemos que acampar –pidió Boromir al resto.

El montaraz vio que en efecto los mas frágiles no durarían otro día si no descansaban –tendremos que encender una fogata Gandalf…ellos no vivirán –susurro a su compañero líder, este solo observo pero acepto a regañadientes.

-Si esto lo ve Saruman, de seguro sabrá que fui yo –gruño para encender con su magia las ramitas húmedas que traían paseando desde que dejaron el bosque, por sugerencia del hijo del senescal.

-Oh, que bueno-Pippin fue el primero en colocarse alrededor de la modesta fogata.

-Cual que bueno, esto es lo mejor –Merry se acurruco en su ropa.

-No puedo decir que no están tan mal –Sam se encogió de hombros.

-No es como el hogar, pero sirve –Merry y Pippin dijeron en unísono, Frodo solo se sentó en silencio, distraído y mas perdido en sus pensamientos, preocupando a su amigo cercano.

-Fue descuidado de nuestra parte traerlos por este lado –Boromir comento al aire con ligera molestia.

-Es bueno saber que te preocupas por ellos-Gandalf se encogió dispuesto a encender su pipa, haciendo que el senescal lo mirara por un momento…suspirando al poco tiempo.

-Eso indica el buen corazón que portas mi buen Boromir-Aragorn alabo aunque no fue recibido de la misma manera, aun el enojo con el heredero estaba presente.

-O tal vez que también tenia frio-Legolas comento indiferente, extrañaba a los enanos quienes eran fáciles de molestar y enojar, pero Boromir no era tan diferente pues gruño cosas casi inentendibles para los menos hábiles en la audición, pero ahí los presentes tenían la mejor calidad para eso, soltando una carcajada.

-Sera mejor descansar por unas horas –Gandalf sugirió –mis ojos no alcanzan a ver lo que nos espera, pero tal vez tengamos que caminar un poco mas para rodear Moria –sugirió.

Boromir escucho este nombre y su piel se erizo, además del frio –es el lugar donde sucedió todo…¿verdad?-pregunto, pues después de varios días pidiendo mas detalles después del primero, descubrió que el antiguo reino enano estaba involucrado.

-Si…no se lo que encontremos, pero será mejor prepararnos para lo que venga, y salir durante el día-ahí los mas grandes planearon alguna defensa si era necesaria para lo que encontraran mas abajo, aunque los lobos los sorprendieron esa noche, teniendo que recortar su descanso.

XXXXXXX

Fue algo corto y breve, pero espero que les haya gustado, como ven la comunidad a penas dio sus primeros pasos para la aventura, aunque otros están en un estado de tristeza por las perdidas…

Gracia y Geme 1 fuera


End file.
